A Faerie's Reign
by Abskii
Summary: When another joins the already existing Fellowship, it is thought to be an annoyance. Little do they know, their decison will save lives...
1. Chapter One

A/N: All of the late J.R.R. Tolkien's works are not mine as aren't any characters that appear in The Lord the Rings trilogy. I only own the characters that are not previously mentioned.

Thank you.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. This fate, whether it be Man, Elves, Dwarves, or even Hobbits bind each race; we are all united by this one doom…" 

"But Elrond," Gandalf interrupted, "Surely you forgot the faeries, the have every part in this, after all they too have a fate that is corrupted by this."

"Faeries!" Spat a man. He was none other than Boromir, the Steward of Gondor's son. "|What have faeries to do with any of this, no one has seen one for over three thousand years; even the elves!" At this comment Gandalf smirked slightly. "If they have not seen the need to intervene in any of our affairs before now, why should we include them at all?"

While he was speaking there were murmurs of agreement from some of the others present at the Council. Gandalf looked across the semi-circle that the Council made, and caught the eye of a grungy looking man. Although no one else saw it a message passed between the two. The man spoke up.

"Why should we not include the faeries in this matter, are they not also occupants of this earth?"

Boromir scoffs at the man, "Wait don't tell me. You have seen a faerie?" When all the man did was glare at Boromir, he continued, "I thought not, besides what would a mere ranger know of this matter?"

At this an elf, Legolas, flew to his feet in a rage, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Just as the dwarves were going to start in, Elrond interceded, "That is enough, the faeries are not present so we will just have to continue without them, seeing as it would take too long to send a messenger. Now, Frodo, bring forth the ring."

As Frodo walked up to the table set in the middle of the Council, his steps visibly slowed; as if it was painful to let the ring go after only possessing it for such a short time. As soon as he set it down everyone began arguing amongst him or herself about what to do with it.

But Gandalf was the only one heard above the clamor, "The ring must be destroyed before Sauron can come to posses it. If that should happen then all will be lost."

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf called Gimili asked. He jumped up from his seat and went running at the ring with his axe. When his axe connected with the ring it exploded and Gimli was thrown back toward his seat. The ring was unscathed. 

"The ring cannot be destroyed by any means we have here, Gimil son of Gloin. It must be thrown into the deadly fires, from which it came from the depths of Mount Doom," Elrond stated.

"But that is impossible!" said a shocked Boromir, "One doesn't simply walk into Mordor, there is a evil that never sleeps. There is no chance of even survival, let alone a slim shot at completing the task at hand!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" shouted Legolas; "The ring MUST be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!?" snapped Gimili, "I will be dead before I see the fate of Middle-earth resting in the hands of an elf!"

At this the entire Council leapt to their feet, except Frodo. All he could do was stare at the ring with all of his concentration; even amidst the deafening arguing. Suddenly it came to him, what he must do.

"I will take the ring," shouted Frodo. When no one listened, he tried again. "I will take it," He finally captured everyone's attention so he lowered his voice. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." 

Gandalf sighed, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," And walked to stand by his side.

"If by my life or death, if I can protect you I will. You have my sword," offered Aragorn. At this Gandalf turned to Elrond and winked, Elrond smiled back.

Legolas approached Frodo; "You have my bow."

Gimli, just to spite Legolas, added, "And my axe."

Boromir walked up to Frodo and said, "Little one, you carry the fate of all of Middle-earth in your hands. Since it is indeed the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done."

"Wait!" yelled Sam as he scrambled out of the bushes he was crouched behind, "Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"Us either!" added Merry as he and Pippin ran out from behind the pillar they were hiding behind.

"Then you nine shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" announced Elrond.

"Besides you need people of intelligence on this mission, quest, thing," Pippin said, confusing even himself.

"Then I guess that rules you out Pip," said a chuckling Merry.

"So, where are we going?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gandalf," whined Pippin, "Aren't we there yet? I'm tired and we haven't had a decent rest in hours and we left Rivendell five days ago, and I'm hungry…"

"Peregrin Took, will you stop your whining and give me a minute to collect whatever thoughts I still have left in my head?" Gandalf asked. As he said that he stopped to take a look at his surroundings at the top of a large hill. He looked down at the rest of the Fellowship positioned on the side of the hill, catching whatever rest they could in this little break. Taking a long look, he then turned back to the Fellowship and shouted. "Alright, up on your feet. We need to continue on."

Although there was a little grumbling from the hobbits, mainly Pippin, they all got to their feet.

"We will spend the night in that forest over there. I need to find someone that I believe is living in there."

"Who is it, I mean aren't they a long way from anyone else?" asked Merry.

"Oh, You'll see my boy, you'll see."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, after a long monotonous three-hour walk the Fellowship reached the forest. As they reached the forest everyone grew silent, whether it was from the lack of something to say or from the foreboding way the forest looked none of them knew. Overhead the branches of the giant trees wove together to form a natural roof over their heads, blocking out almost all of the light in places. Even Legolas, an elf, whom is normally at home in forests was feeling uneasy. After a while Boromir spoke up. "Where will we meet this person? It is so dark, I hope we will be able to see him." 

"Oh, what made you think that we were meeting anyone Boromir?" Gandalf asked. "I am merely hoping we will be found by them."

"What!?" Boromir exclaimed, "So we are traveling quite a ways out of our way to find someone, and all we can hope is that they find us?"

"Exactly"

"This is my land and I would very much like to know why you are trespassing on it." A very startled Fellowship all whirled to face the speaker. 

A/N: And like every other author on this site, I do like to hear about what my readers think. So feel free to review, if I come across an exceptionally good suggestion I just might work it into the story. Who knows? 


	2. Chapter Two

What they saw surprised everyone but Gandalf. There before them was a girl of maybe sixteen or seventeen, dressed in all green with a cloak pulled around her. Her hair was as black as a raven's wing and pulled back into a braid that reached down past her waist.

"I asked you a question, now are you going to answer it? Why are you trespassing on my land?"

While she said this she was glaring at each of the Fellowship's members, the only one she missed was Gandalf; he was standing behind Aragorn when they turned to see the speaker.

"Gandalf, is this the person you were hoping to meet?" asked Aragorn.

At the mention of Gandalf's name the girl pierced Aragorn with an icy look. "He is here with you?" 

Gandalf then walked to the front of the group, "Yes, here I am."

What the girl then did surprised everyone. She went running to Gandalf and engulfed him in a crushing embrace. "It has been too long old friend, you promised to visit us soon," she teased.

"All I can say for myself is that I got a little, how can you say it, sidetracked. But it is good to see you again, and I do agree, it has been far too long. Oh! That reminds me," turning towards the rest of the Fellowship, "this is Aallieah, one of my old, old friends."

After all of the introductions, everyone began making camp. Only Legolas looked troubled still, noticing this Gandalf asked what was wrong.

"Well," he answered, "I still can't but help feeling a little uneasy about the way Aallieah was able to sneak up on us that easily. I should have heard her before she even got remotely close to us. I mean the only being that can sneak up on an elf is a faerie, and she isn't a faerie. Am I correct in that assumption Gandalf?" But all Gandalf did was look at him with a twinkle in his eye.

Then it dawned on Legolas, "You mean she really is a faerie?"

"Everyone can you come over here for a moment?" Gandalf called. "We need to clear up a small problem that has arisen." 

When everyone was finally present Gandalf turned to Aallieah and asked, " Now would you be so kind as to remove your cloak for us?"

Aallieah just looked at him for a moment, then giving a small sigh pulled the cloak out from around her shoulders.

What the Fellowship saw astounded them. For when she pulled off the cloak she reveled two iridescent wings set in the middle of her back, and to make matters even more confusing, as soon as her wings were uncovered her hair immediately started sparkling. Because her hair was so dark to begin with, now it looked like a starry night's sky. Gandalf chuckled and Aallieah gave him an exasperated look.

Finally Boromir found his voice, "A faerie, but that is impossible; no one has seen one for ages. If they have still survived why hasn't anyone seen one for that long." He then turned to Aallieah hoping she could answer his questions.

"It is simple," she explained, "roughly three thousand years ago my ancestors discovered a way to disguise themselves. They designed a spell for our protection. Now whenever a faerie's wings are covered he or she will look like a normal human. The hair will also dull down to the base color, so in other words all it does is allows us to venture out into the world unhindered."

"What do you mean unhindered?" Frodo spoke up. "I think it would be great fun to have wings. And," he added shyly, "I think your hair is beautiful when it sparkles. Why would you want to hide it?"

At this Aallieah had a good laugh, "I thank you for the compliment, but our hair is worth more than just a decoration. A single hair, when pulled across any wound, will instantly heal it; no matter how fatal the wound may be. So now knowing this, think about how hard it is to walk down a busy street with people chasing you wanting to sheer your hair off and sell it. We merely use the spell as a self-defense."

"Okay," Frodo said, "I think I understand now, but why do you faeries never go anywhere. Are you all in this forest?"

"Why of course not! We have faeries all over Middle-earth, everywhere: Gondor, Bree, we had a few in Moria, but they couldn't handle the dark, Rohan, just to name a few. The only place we really cannot go is with the elves. That is nearly impossible, both because we can't remove our cloaks in public and because of our height. I am about average height for a faerie woman; the men are slightly taller."

It was then that the Fellowship first noticed her height. Aallieah was standing right beside Gandalf, but the top of her head only reached to Gandalf's nose. It would be nearly impossible for a faerie to pass himself off as an elf, as elves are all nearly six feet tall; even the women.

Now that she was done explaining herself, Gandalf decided they should get on with business. "Aallieah, I am glad that you found us. I wanted to ask you if you would join our group."

As he finished speaking there were cries of outrage form nearly every member; Boromir's being the most prominent. "That is impossible! She is a woman, and have you noticed she carries no weapon; even though she confronted us. Nine men at that, it just goes to show you how foolish she is."

At this Aallieah gave a loud sigh, then turned around and walked about fifty steps away from them. She turned back to look at them, shook her head slightly, then spoke. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but oh well. You there, Legolas, shoot me."

"What!"

"You heard me, now shoot me. Yes with your bow and arrows."

"I can't just shoot a helpless maiden."

"Okay, fine have it your way. Would it make you feel better if I came up and bloodied your nose first? That way you would have a reason for shooting me? I can always do that if that makes you feel better about this."

As she said that there were a few snickers that came from the hobbits and Gimili. 

"Gandalf you aren't possibly going to let this happen!"

"Just do what she says Legolas," Gandalf said.

"Alright, where should I, ah, shoot you?"

"Preferably right in the middle of the chest, but it really makes no difference to me."

It was really amazing, all through the time that Legolas was aiming she just stood there as calm as can be.

"Are you sure I should do this?"

"Yes! Now be done with it. We all have better things to do then just standing and waiting for you all day."

"Ready?"

"YES!"

Legolas took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. Just as the arrow would have buried itself in her chest, she reached behind her pulled out two long, wicked looking daggers, cut the arrow neatly in two, and replaced the daggers from where she got them. It all happened so fast that if any of the Fellowship had blinked, they would have missed the whole event.

"There, that's done and over with," Aallieah said as she walked back to the Fellowship. She dusted her hands off, stretched a bit and then spoke again. "Now that we all realize I am not helpless, I hope we can get on with our other current affairs."

All any of them, (except Gandalf of course, he had seen this demonstration before), could do was nod their heads dumbly; that's how stunned they all were. Even Boromir couldn't find anything smart to say.


	3. Chapter Three

Once again Boromir was the first to speak, "How is that possible? Legolas is the best archer I have ever known. And he alone has the quickest arrows of all. How did you possibly do that?"

"Oh! Did you not know?" a surprised Aallieah asked. When all of the Fellowship fixed her with quizzical looks she continued. "Out of all of the inhabitants of Middle-earth, faeries are the best trained warriors. Yes, even better than the elves. We need to be to survive. As soon as faerie children are grown enough to fly, they learn the art of being a true warrior; trusting your heart and your weapon."

"Um…"

For the first time Aallieah fully noticed Sam; for he had been hiding behind Bill the pony during the time she had been with them.

"Yes?" Aallieah gazed at him with her emerald eyes.

"Can you, ah, I mean, canyoureallyfly?" 

All of this came out in a rush so she had to struggle to understand what he was saying. When it finally dawned on her she smiled at the hobbit.

"Why of course! Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes! Oh, yes! Would you truly?" All of the hobbits then started to beg her for a demonstration.

Aallieah removed her cloak, so as to free her wings, and handed the garment to Sam. She then fixed the hobbits with a winning smile and flew up and hovered roughly seven feet off of the ground. She stayed there for a couple of seconds then landed. Her landing was impeccable. She just gently drifted down out of the air and touched down on the ground, not making a sound. "There, is that what you wanted to see?"

The hobbits, speechless, could only grin and nod. 

"Now Gandalf," she said as she turned to him at last. "What is the real reason you came to my forest? It surely isn't to show off that you are friends with a faerie," she teased. "I know you better than that."

"Ah, yes, it is about time we get on with our business," Gandalf stated. "I was hoping that you would want to come with us, we more then likely will need your help."

"What!" said an outraged Boromir. "The Fellowship has already been arranged and blessed by the Council, we cannot change it now! Besides, she knows nothing about the true meaning of our travels!"

Aallieah then interrupted, "And what makes you so sure I do not know anything about your travels? I already know too much for comfort about the One Ring Frodo carries around his neck; you have no need to tell me anything."

"Aha! I thought so. That's why I believe you would be a worthy addition to this already existing Fellowship," said Gandalf.

"But what does a faerie truly know about these matters; she probably believes it is nothing more then a piece of jewelry, a mere, ah, earring!" said Boromir victoriously.

"Oh Boromir," started a mischievous Aallieah, " I don't know about you. But I, myself, surely don't fancy wearing an earring that everyone on Middle-earth would be willing to rip my head off to get at it." She smiled sweetly at him then turned to Gandalf once again. "I will be more then happy to assist you on this journey; that is if the rest of the Fellowship permits it."

"Alright, we shall have a vote. Everyone has all freedom to say what he thinks of this matter. I shall go first, I am all in favor of Aallieah accompanying us on this journey," said Aragorn.

"I have no objections of the Lady joining us; she has proven herself to be an accomplished warrior," stated Gimili.

All of the hobbits also readily agreed, and Legolas too accepted her; although without all of the fervor the hobbits showed.

Finally it was Boromir's turn, "If the Fellowship wills it, I will not be the one to say "Nay." You are welcome here."

"Then it is settled, the Fellowship is no longer nine, but now ten," Gandalf announced. Then softer, to Aallieah, "Do you need to tell the colony you are leaving?"

"Oh, they know," was all she said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On their third day since Aallieah joined their company, the Fellowship arrived at a large grouping of boulders. Both to rest and to decide where they would go from there. Gimli was all for going through the Mines of Moria, but Gandalf was sternly against it; he wanted to go through the pass of Caradhras. While they were in this heated discussion no one was paying them the slightest of attention. Legolas was watching the area around them, checking for any danger. Sam and Frodo were fixing supper for the Fellowship, and Pippin and Merry were getting sword lessons from Boromir. Aragorn was sitting on a rock across form them smoking a pipe; every once in a while calling out a helpful bit of advice to one of the hobbits. Aallieah was sitting beside him staring at the horizon absent-mindedly. 

Suddenly Merry threw down his sword, "How is this possibly going to help us against a person with a sword, all we have are daggers. This is hopeless." Pippin agreed with him.

Hearing this, Aallieah came out of her daydream. "Well look at me, I have two daggers and I do just fine. All you have to do is practice and fight together, back-to-back, and you would be as good, if not better, then me."

"Yes, well, but what can two daggers, even if they are correctly used, do against an enemy with a full-sized sword?" asked Pippin.

At this Aallieah thought a moment, then spoke, "Aragorn would you help me show them just how well two daggers can be used? Anything goes?"

"Alright, I will gladly help you. First one that looses hold of their weapon is the loser. Are you ready?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Go!" 

With that they slowly started circling around each other. Finally Aallieah started moving in. The clanging of metal on metal got the attention of the rest of the Fellowship. Slowly they started rooting for their favorite fighter.

"Aragorn, will you let yourself be beaten by a woman?

"Down low! Cover yourself there!"

Suddenly Aallieah did something that surprised everyone. She leapt up on the rock that was behind Aragorn then somersaulted right over him. When she landed she promptly spun around and brought one of her feet up and kicked Aragorn's sword right out of his hand and caught it in mid air. Turning to face a now defenseless Aragorn, she held his own sword up to his neck.

"You loose," she laughed. She then handed his sword back to him.

"See Pippin, Merry, it is amazing how well a little practice and two daggers work? Aragorn are you alright or did I cut you anywhere?"

"No, you didn't even touch me. That's what surprises me, what you were doing should have sliced me to ribbons. That was amazing, I'm certainly going to be glad that you are going to be on our side."

"Thank you, and besides you helped me loosen up a bit; it has been quite a while since my last "fight." I needed that."

Boromir suddenly spoke up, "What is that on the horizon?"

"Just a wisp of cloud, nothing more," Gimili replied nonchalantly. 

"Yes but against the wind?"

Legolas then realized what it really was, "Crebain form Dunland!"

"Hide!"

At this everyone dove under anything that would bring them cover. After a few moments the large, noisy cloud of gigantic crows flew over the now hidden Fellowship. When it passed they grouped together to decide what to do next.

" Spies of Saruman. Our passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras. There is no other choice," Gandalf told the rest of the Fellowship. "Let us hope we make it over with no trouble."


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I apologize for all of the little typos that seem to slip through. My computer's spell-check doesn't wan tot pick them up; and to top it off I can't spell or type, so bear with me. Eventually I'll write a chapter without typos, but until that day comes forth I must plow on. Oh! And thank you to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate the feed back.

The walk up to the pass of Caradhras was difficult for the hobbits and Gimili; as the snow was about chest deep for them. The rest of the Fellowship had little to no problems. Legolas simply walked across the top of the snow. Boromir, Aragorn, and Gandalf just plowed right through the snow and Aallieah followed. 

Since the Fellowship had reached the snow line no one had spoken, and that was at least a couple of hours before. Everyone was concentrating on not sliding down the side of the mountain. Feeling it was her duty to lighten the mood a little, Aallieah flew up behind Legolas. She then fluttered above the snow mimicking his walk, gestures, and other body language foolishly. When the hobbits saw this the burst into laughter. When all Legolas did was look at them, Pippin decided he should enlighten him to what was going on.

"Look behind you!" he sputtered.

At this Legolas whirled around and saw what Aallieah was doing he too burst into laughter. This caused Aallieah to start giggling herself, but unfortunately she also lost her concentration and plummeted onto the snow. All that was sticking out was her head; this got the entire Fellowship howling.

"Help, I think I'm stuck!" 

When no one made a move to help her, she started struggling. All this accomplished was making her sink in farther.

"This is no longer funny. Get me out of here!"

Finally Aragorn helped her pull herself out of the snow, which was no easy task as she was stuck in there quite tightly. At last with both Aragorn's and Boromir's help she was freed form her icy confinement. But she then had to spend the next ten minutes digging snow out of her clothing. This caused for more laughing for all it accomplished was packing more down.

"Fine! I give up, it will melt anyway."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As it grew later everyone began to feel to toll that the day was taking on them, even Legolas was feeling tired. Pippin decided he had had enough; he sat down right in front of Merry. Merry then ran into Pippin.

"Pip, what was that for? You have to be more consid—"

While he was stopped Sam then ran into Merry's back.

"Why did we stop? That wasn't very nice of you there Mer—"

Frodo then promptly fell into Sam's back; it would have been quite funny if Frodo then wouldn't have started to slid down the hill. Luckily Aragorn was standing below him and stopped his fall. It was then that Frodo noticed he was missing the ring.

"Such a little thing, yet it causes so much trouble."

Frodo looked up and saw that Boromir was holding the ring and starting at it in almost a trance.

"Boromir! Give the ring to Fordo," Aragorn commanded.

Boromir just looked at him blankly, then his eyes came back into focus. He walked over to Fordo and gave him the ring. "Here Fordo, it is no care to me." He then ruffled his hair, gave him a stiff smile and started back up the mountain.

Aragorn released his grip on his sword, "Frodo, be careful," he warned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the Fellowship continued they all noticed that the wind had started to pick up. And before they knew it they were in a full-fledged blizzard. 

"Gandalf," Aallieah called. When she finally caught up to him she said, "I shall try to make it above the blizzard, maybe there is a way out we do not know." She then took off her cloak and gave it to Gandalf.

"But you shall need this," he argued.

"Nay, I cannot use it up there. It will hinder me more than not. Keep it until my return," she replied.

With that she gave him a small smile, walked over to the edge of the cliff and leapt into thin air. Just as Gandlaf thought she might have fallen to her death, he saw her flying off into the distance; and it looked like she was struggling mightily.

"We shall await her return form here," Gandalf announced. "And let us pray she is alright."

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter there. But I got tired of typing, so until next time! 


	5. Chapter Five

As Aallieah left the ground the first thing she noticed was how cold she actually was. The instant she was in the air she could not feel her extremities; and she also noticed her wings were not cooperating. As she looked at the ground it seemed as though she was not moving but her senses told her she was moving at a great speed. When she turned to get her bearings all she saw was a wall of white; she was lost. 

Cursing under her breath she then looked at her dilemma from all angles possible. _Well this is good, she thought__. Fine if I can't get out of the blizzard I will go above it. With that in mind she hurtled her self straight up into the air._

Although she felt that she had only been fling for what seemed like only a few minutes her body was telling her other wise. _I will not fail, I will__ make it back. Slowly she started back in the direction she thought she had come from. But the task that laid ahead was not feasible, her strength was ebbing fast. The last thing she saw before she fell into oblivion was a total and utter wall of white._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gandalf," Boromir said, "We must move we cannot wait."

"No! I will not desert her in her time of need."

Aragorn then spoke softly, "No one could survive out there for over and hour without any protection."  He was looking at the cloak she had given Gandalf before her departure.  "We must begin to face the fact that she may not be returning to us."

"Wait!" exclaimed Legolas, "I see something." 

Everyone looked where he was pointing. Sure enough not one member of the Fellowship could mistake the slight glimmer they saw in the distance. But what they saw worried them greatly; although Aallieah was flying toward them she was descending rapidly. Suddenly she was in a complete free fall; if she had anyway for as graceful landing in her demonstration she ignored it. She hit the ground with a startling thump; she did not move. Aragorn was the first to spring into action, soon the rest of the Fellowship followed him. When Aragorn reached Aallieah he turned her on to her back.  What he saw greatly distressed him; although she was breathing laboriously she was almost to cold to touch; her lips were a bright blue.  As Aragorn toughed her she awoke. 

"Not normal…couldn't make it…voice." With that she lapsed back into unconsciousness. Aragorn then picked her up and started to carry her back to their make shift campsite.

"She's right," Legolas told Gandalf. "There is a fell voice on the air.

"It's Saruman," Gandalf declared. "He has found us anyway." As he finished speaking a streak of lightening hit the mountain above them burying under snow and debris. 

Legolas was the first one out of the snow he then bent down and pulled out Frodo and the other Hobbits; who then helped pull out Aragorn who was still clutching Aallieah. When they had uncovered the rest of the Fellowship Aragorn noticed that Aallieah had nearly stopped breathing.

"Gandalf," he shouted, "We're losing her."


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: After I have reread my story I have noticed that it was very centered on women being able to pull their own weight. Although I am only too well aware on how other people may not agree with me, that is what I believe. So in other words this is more of a story for women, not as much man; but if they keep an open mind they will like it too. I'm sorry for my rambling but I just thought I should say that. Oh! I really would appreciate more feedback form my readers, I want to know what you think. Review!

"Gandalf, what should we do?" cried Frodo.

"Let me think for a moment," he said. "There is only one option that I can imagine. Her life energy is running low; someone needs to give her some of his." Seeing the shocked expressions on their faces, he added, "No, I do not mean sacrifice yourself; merely let me transfer a small portion to her from yourself. Now, I need a volunteer."

At this Legolas stepped forward, "I will help her," he declared.

"Of course it has to be the Elf; they always have to be the heroes," Gimili muttered darkly.

"That is not it, friend Gimili. It simply makes more sense that an immortal should do this; and being an elf I have more life energy than all of you." Legolas stated.

"Legolas is right Gimili," Gandalf said, "Besides, this is not the time to be glory hunting, a life is in very real danger." He then turned to Sam, "Find a blanket and spread it down on the snow," he ordered. That done, he then said to Aragorn, "Set her down here on the blanket."

Aragorn gently laid Aallieah down; she was struggling desperately for each breath she took. When she let the breath out, her whole body shuddered with the effort.

"Hurry Legolas, we haven't much time!" Gandalf commanded.

Legolas walked up to Aallieah, "Lay down beside her and take her hand; then lay very still and just relax. You will be unconscious for a while, but there will be no lasting harm," Gandalf told him.

When Legolas touched Aallieah's hand, he grimaced. It felt as cold and stiff as if she were already dead; he ignored it and grasped it anyway. "I'm ready," he declared.

"Boromir, start a fire; and make it big," Gandalf ordered. 

"But will that not alert the enemy to out location if they should see it?" Boromir questioned.

"It matters not anymore. From what Aallieah has told us, Saruman already knows where we are and what we intend to do. Now hurry, no more questions." Gandalf stepped up until he was standing over Legolas and Aallieah's heads. "Okay, here we go."

With that, Gandalf started chanting. _"Sa'am allwy tuahe ahdobh dftkjha. Sa'am allwy tuahe ahdobh dftkjha! Kkjakfdi dkdk jahdodrn kthoskenov tk'ot!"_

As he was speaking, Legolas started feeling something lifting off of his chest. When he brought his head up enough to see, there was a ball of light slowly rising off of his chest. When it was clear of his chest, it slowly floated up and over him to Aallieah. It hovered there for a few moments and then started its decent down towards her. Suddenly Aallieah gave a great gasp and the ball of light hurtled down into her chest, making her whole body lift up off of the ground at the instant of impact. 

While this was all happening, Legolas was still awake. Although his body kept telling him to go to sleep, he fought it off. But slowly his body won the battle; the last thing he saw before he slumped into unconsciousness was Aallieah's deep, even breathing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mister Frodo, do you think they will ever wake up?" asked a concerned Sam.

"I don't know Sam. You should consult in Gandalf for this matter; I know nothing in the matter of magic."

Frodo then looked over to where the pair was laying. Both looked like they were sleeping, but Frodo knew better. They had been unconscious for close to six hours now. Suddenly Legolas sat up and looked around.

"Aw, you have awoken," Gandalf said cheerfully.

"Did it work?" Legolas inquired.

"Yes, she should be just fine; give her some time and she will be as good as new. If I would have prolonged performing the exchange by any margin, we would have lost her."

"Ugh."

Everyone turned towards the sound; Aallieah had finally awoken. She groaned again and slowly tried to sit up. Gandalf hurried towards her, "No, you must rest my dear, you have been through quite the ordeal."

She shook her head; "I cannot delay us any longer. I would very much like to know what happened though."

"You nearly froze to death. When you did make it back to our camp you were so frozen you almost didn't make it. But luckily I figured out a way to save you; Legolas shared some of his life energy with you. If not for him you wouldn't be here right now."

Upon hearing this she turned to Legolas who was standing behind Gandalf; "What he speaks is the truth?"

Legolas nodded.

"Then I am forever in your debt, thank you."

"Nay, it was merely something one would do for one's friends."

At this Aallieah nodded. "I am fine, we must continue on."

"That is not possible, you cannot even walk yet; besides if you can't walk how do you propose you get through this snow?" Aragorn asked.

For the first time she looked around at her surroundings. While Legolas and Aallieah were unconscious the Fellowship had managed to find a hollow in the side of the mountain and take up shelter in that. Through the snow storm the snow had slowly accumulated and it was now almost entirely covering the entrance to their make-shift cave. Boromir was in the process of clearing a path through the snow bank.

"I must try anyway," she said. With that she slowly got to her feet, before she got half way up she started to sway dangerously; she caught herself on the side of the cave. Gimili started to move towards her to help her if she should need it. Seeing this, Aallieah waved him away. "I must do this on my own."

Finally she stood unaided and took a few steps; on her forth step she started to fall to the floor. At the last second, much to everyone's amazement, her wings took over and she hovered a couple of feet off of the ground.

"There, I think I will be just fine should we continue on? It's nice to know my wings are good for something, even if its just to keep me moving." She said with a wiry smile.

"Now that we know she can continue on we must leave immediately, we should pass through the Mines of Moria. If we cannot go over the mountain we should go under it. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimili said.

"Nay, friend dwarf, I would never go through those mines." Gandalf declared.

Boromir finally joined them, upon seeing Aallieah up and more or less moving around, he gave her a wide smile. "I do not think we will be able to go through this snow, it is almost to deep for a grown man to go through; the hobbits wouldn't stand a chance."

"I agree," piped up Merry. "I don't think you big people realize how difficult it is for us hobbits. I believe the mines would be a much better place than this confounded mountain."

Gandalf gave a small sigh, "Let the Ringbearer decide."

Frodo thought for a moment, "We shall go through the Mines of Moria."

"So be it," Gandalf agreed.

A/N: Gandalf's chanting earlier in this chapter is just a bunch of letters. I have absolutely no idea what it means; I was only pressing keys. So far I only have seven reviews. Come on people, give me some feed back here, I'm lost! 


	7. Chapter Seven

"The walls of Moria," Gimili wondrously said.

Everyone gazed in awe; the walls were huge. They looked as if they would reach into the sky and never stop. As they gazed at these majestic walls they continued walking. Abruptly Gandalf stopped. Pippin stopped just in time, other wise he would have ran straight into the wizard.

"Aw, yes. If my memory is correct this is roughly where the doors are located."

"But Gandalf," Boromir said, "There are no doors to be seen."

"They are made of Ithildin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight. Now lets see, I think we are in luck. Here comes the moon now."

Just as he had finished speaking the area in front of him started to glow. The Fellowship could make out two doors; they were gigantic. If both Boromir and Aragorn were to balance on each other's shoulders they would still be able to walk through without bending. It was utterly amazing.

"It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and Enter," Gandalf read as he pointed to the words with his staff. They too were made of Ithildin and they curved over the top of the doors.

"Now what do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend you simply say the pass word and the doors open," Gandalf answered. He then placed his staff against the door and let out a string of elvish words. But to no avail, the doors remained closed.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill."

Aallieah turned toward the voice and what she saw almost broke her heart. Aragorn was slowly removing the packs from the pony's back; Sam, whom had grown very attached to the beast, was trying to say good-bye with out crying. He was failing miserably. The faerie walked over to Sam and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I thought it might come to this. I told my people, before I left, to be on the lookout for Bill; just in case. Don't let your heart be troubled, he will find his way." And as a way of reassurance she put her face next to Bill's ear and whispered: "_Thakdhj jajshr dkaoeiofh aejfba, skehrbs."_

She then straightened up and looked at a very bewildered Sam, "There now he knows where he can always find sanctuary."

Sam then turned toward Bill, "Now you mind your manners and take the nice Lady up on her offer. Good-bye Bill, Ill be seeing you." He then turned away and walked over to Frodo to share his discovery with him and the hobbits. All Aallieah heard of their conversation was, "And then she talked to him… I think he is going to be just fine… do you think she can really talk to animals?"

Hearing this she just chuckled a bit, "No doubt that should cause quite a stir." She then turned to help Aragorn carry the packs over to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Did you really tell Bill to go to your forest?" He questioned.

"Of course not!" she laughed. "I merely put the poor hobbit's mind at rest."

Aragorn bowed to her, "I thank you Lady; I was beginning to wonder how I was going to get the pony away without causing a great scene. But maybe we should warn the rest about the stories that are to come, just to be sure?"

"I agree, I don't think tales of my talking to animals would put their minds to ease. Come, we must get these packs moved before we continue on."

She then turned and walked away. Aragorn smiled to himself; she was proving to be quite the addition to the Fellowship. Just then he noticed Merry and Pippin had detached themselves from Sam and Frodo, and were occupying themselves by throwing rocks into the water of the lake. Rushing over, he caught Pippin in mid-throw, "Do not disturb the water," he warned.

Suddenly Frodo piped up; "It's a riddle. Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf, surprised, looked at him, "_Mellon_."

As soon as he had finished speaking the doors started to open. 

"Good job, Mister Frodo," Merry congratulated.

Slowly the Fellowship filed into the opening doors; first Gandalf, then Aragorn, Boromir, Gimili, Legolas, Aallieah, then the hobbits. As they were walking, Gimili was busy telling Legolas all about the hospitality of the Dwarves.

"Soon, Master Elf, you shall enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine! A MINE!"

"This is no mine," Boromir exclaimed, "This is a tomb!"

For the first time the Fellowship realized what was scattered all over the floor; the bones of long dead dwarves.

Legolas stooped and picked up an arrow. "Goblins!" He spat.

"Damn them and their foul relatives!" Aallieah cursed.

"We should have never came here! Now get out! Get out!" Boromir shouted.

Suddenly Sam shouted, "Strider! Help!"

The warriors turned around and saw the hobbits were vainly trying to fight off a tentacle that had attached itself to Frodo's ankle. Sam finally managed to cut it off of him; but more flew out of the water yanking Frodo into the air screaming.

Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimili splashed into the water slicing through any thing that got into the way; Legolas was shooting arrows as fast as he could from the bank. 

Seeing that this would never be enough to save Frodo, Aallieah launched herself into the air. Weaving through the flailing tentacles, she finally managed to reach Frodo; when she got there a gigantic head heaved itself out of the water. It was going to eat Frodo alive! Determined not to let that happen, the faerie grabbed her daggers and cut him loose; she then grabbed Frodo around the waist and started to make her way back to shore. 

When the monster finally noticed his prey was getting away, he let out an ear-splitting bellow. One of his tentacles lashed out and grabbed Aallieah's ankle and started to pull her back. _It's either Frodo or myself, and it sure as hell isn't going to be him!_ She thought.

"Aragorn!" she shouted. When he looked up, she used all of her strength and hurled Frodo in his direction; he caught him. Seeing that Frodo was now safe she turned back to her own problem. Just as she was about to give up, an arrow flew by and buried itself in the tentacle that was holding her captive. 

"Into the mines!" she called. Now that she was unhindered she flew with twice the speed as before. She slipped into the mines just as the monster sealed the entrance. One of the rocks slammed into her shoulder, knocking her off balance. Dropping into a fast dive, she slid along the mine's floor until she finally came to a stop. 

"Are you alright?" said a voice from above her.

When she looked, she saw she had come to a stop against Boromir's leg.

"Yes, I am fine."

Bending down, he grabbed her under her arm and lifted her to her feet. "Thank you, I am fine I assure you." She said.

As she walked back over to the rest of the Fellowship she noticed Gimili was kneeling over a little ways a way from everybody else. When she got closer to him she heard him sobbing. Not wanting to embarrass him any, Aallieah purposely kicked a bone out of her way. Gimili suddenly stopped crying and turned to look at her, wiping at his face while he did.

"You know there is no shame in the mourning of loved ones that have passed on," she said.

At this he just looked at her sullenly then grunted his agreement. She took another step and put her hand on his shoulder, "I too have lost many people I care about. Everyone has at one time or another."

She stood there a few more minutes then slowly withdrew her hand and turned to go. Just as she was about to walk away, Gimili whispered; "Thank you Aallieah, my friend."

"That is what a true friend is for, I am here anytime you need me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the two finally returned to the Fellowship, everyone had now composed himself. 

Gandalf then stood and spoke, " We must now face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. It is four days to the other side, let us pray our presence may go unnoticed."

A/N: Tell me what you think. All of the different languages in this story are nothing more but letters; I have absolutely no idea what they mean. 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers, you guys make my day that much better! Keep them coming and I will keep the story flowing!

As they began walking the Fellowship took up a pattern in which they had been using for the past hours. First went Gandalf, for he had the light, then Gimili, to guide Gandalf, then the hobbits, Legolas, Aallieah, Boromir, and Aragorn brought up the end.

After a while of walking in complete silence, a couple of conversations began. Merry and Pippin began arguing about what was the best kind of jam to put on your toast; Sam then decided he had nothing else to do so he joined in. Boromir and Aragorn were discussing the White City and how much it had changed since Aragorn had last been there. Legolas was deep in thought and at the same time keeping an eye out for any danger that may be lurking about. Gandalf and Gimili were deciding on which way they should take; should they go through the Dwarves' halls, or do they go around. Aallieah was just walking; half listening to all of the conversations, half trying to ignore them.

Suddenly she felt someone pulling on her sleeve. She looked down and there was Frodo staring at her.

"Um, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

She laughed a little, "That in itself was a question, but yes, you may ask me."

"Why did you save me? I mean, why did you throw me at Strider and left yourself there?"

She looked at him very surprised. "Why would I not? You are one of my friends and I would sacrifice myself for anyone of my friends. That also means anyone in this Fellowship."

"But weren't you afraid? I mean you almost died for me. I also know that I was in great danger, but I wasn't in nearly in as much danger as you and I was terrified!"

"Frodo, if you think I wasn't afraid then you are a bigger fool than I would have imagined. I was horrified at what might have happened, but I was not going to just abandon you. So yes, I was afraid but I still helped you."

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks. If I ever get the chance I will try and repay the kindness you have shown me."

She smiled at him, "I'm sure you will. Now you better get back to the other hobbits; Sam is starting to look like he wants to attack me," she teased. Frodo nodded and grinned; he then turned and jogged up to the other hobbits.

As he left, Aallieah gave a soft sigh. Legolas heard this and turned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. But my heart is troubled. Why is it that probably one of the few creatures on this earth that do not have troubles must carry the one object that decides our entire fate? It is not fair that he must deal with this alone." Seeing that Legolas was going to say something she continued, "I know he is not alone, he has us. But do you think the nine of us will ever be able to protect him from the evil that possesses that ring? It is folly."

"I know how you feel, I have also thought that. But you must never admit defeat, is only for Frodo's sake. To admit defeat is to admit failure, and to admit failure is to let darkness reign. That cannot happen," Legolas told her softly.

Suddenly Gandalf spoke up, "I have no memory of this place." 

Aallieah then looked around at where they were. Sitting in front of them were three doors, all three of then looked the same. _I can see how he would not remember which is which_, Aallieah thought. Everyone sat down and prepared for a long wait.

"Do you think he will ever remember they way Merry?"

"Shhh!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Pippin!" Merry said.

After sitting a while, Aallieah felt like she just _had_ to move. She stood up and flew up into the air; seeing this Merry and Pippin started watching her.

"Can you do any tricks?" Pippin asked anxiously.

"Well, um, let's see."

With that she flew to about eight feet above their heads and began doing rolls, flips and summersaults. After few minutes she landed beside Merry, breathless.

"That was amazing!"

"That made me dizzy and I wasn't even the one doing them!"

"Pippin! That wasn't very nice!"

"Why not Merry. I was merely stating my opinion!"

Shaking her head and smiling, Aallieah left the pair to argue with each other. Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye; Frodo also saw it. When he turned to her for answers, all she could do was shrug her shoulders. "Go ask Gandalf," she whispered. Frodo nodded.

"Gandalf, there's something down there," he said.

"It's Gollum," he replied nonchalantly

"Gollum?"

"Yes, he's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur?"

"Escaped. Or set loose. He hates and loves the ring as he hates and loves him self. He will never be rid of his need for it."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo said vengefully.

"Pity?" asked Gandalf. "Pity stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that life deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see such ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of the Ring."

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this would have happened," said Frodo on the verge of tears.

"So do all that live to see such times," Gandalf said reassuringly. "But it is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is how to use that time that is given to us. There are other forces at work here, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. As you were 'meant' to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

"Eh." Gandalf said suddenly, "It's that way," he said as he pointed to the door on the far left.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No, but the air doesn't smell quite so foul. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

As they reached the end of the tunnel, they came into an enormous cavern. It was so big the other walls only stretched into darkness.

"Let me see, Aallieah, come over here," Gandalf commanded.

She walked over to him, "Yes?"

He then handed her the crystal from his staff the was giving them light, "You know what to do?"

She grinned, "Oh, yes."

With that she flew straight up into the air, illuminating the entire cavern.

"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," announced Gandalf.

As he said that there were loud gasps of wonder. Sam was the only one to find his voice, "Well that's an eye opener, make no mistake."

Suddenly there came a great cry of anguish from Gimili. He then took of running in to a smaller room off to their left, with out a word Aallieah followed. The entire room was filled with dead and rotting dwarves, and there Gimili let his sadness take over him. He rested his head against the tomb that was setting there and sobbed.

" 'Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'" Gandalf read. "He is dead then. It's as I feared."

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Legolas told Aragorn.

Aallieah knelt down beside the sobbing Gimili and put her arms around him, comforting best she could. Gimili leaned into her and sobbed even harder.

Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin; he then picked up a book that was lying on a dead dwarf. He began to read: " 'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but we cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming,'" Gandalf's voice trailed off.

Pippin, whose curiosity had gotten the better of him, touched a skeleton that was sitting on the edge of a well. When he touched it, its head fell in then its body. The noise it made was deafening. After the chaos had finally subsided, Gandalf spoke. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

__

Boom!

Everyone was silent, even Gimili. There was no mistaking the sound of the drums.

__

Boom! Dab-Boom!

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted.

A/N: yes I know I am following the script to the movie very closely, I can't help it. I would appreciate reviews. Thanks.


	9. Chapter Nine

Boromir ran towards the door and stopped abruptly. If he had continued on, he would have been dead; beside his head, buried in the wood of the door were three arrows. Using all of his strength, he shoved the doors shut. Aragorn ran over to help Boromir.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir informed Aragorn dryly.

While the men were holding the doors shut against the coming onslaught, Aallieah and Legolas were busy trying to find anything that they could block the doors with. The task wasn't even hard; they just used the weapons of the long dead dwarves. Seeing that they doors were now secured, the whole Fellowship slowly backed away from the entrance.

"Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn warned the hobbits.

During all of this Gimili had managed to clamber on top of Balin's tomb. "There is one dwarf in Moria that still draws blood!" he announced.

The doors were now shaking uncontrollably. The rotten wood would not hold the enemy at bay for long.

Legolas and Aragorn were taking careful aim. When holes began forming in the doors, they let fly a barrage of arrows at anyone unlucky enough to be standing behind them. Finally the doors caved in and the battle had begun!

Seeing that the orcs were now too close for arrows, Aragorn drew his sword and Legolas his hunting knives. The hobbits then decided to join the fray. The leapt into the battle brandishing their daggers and yelling at the top of their lungs. Gandalf was keeling the enemy away with both his Elven-made sword and his staff. Boromir and Aragorn were fighting back to back, around them lay a wall of dead orcs three feet high. Legolas's knives were moving faster than sight. Aallieah had taken to the air and was swooping around the orcs cutting their throats even before they knew what was happening. Gimili was cleaving the orcs' heads form their bodies as the came close to the tomb. The Fellowship had almost vanquished the enemy when the cave troll suddenly burst in. 

It went first for Gimili. It swung the club it held and shattered the bodies of any orcs that got in its way. It mattered not who it killed as long as it created death. Gimili leapt away just in time. A split second after he left his perch the club slammed down obliterating the tomb. 

Legolas shot two arrows at him at once, but it did nothing but annoy it more. 

Suddenly it headed for Frodo. With its club it separated him form the other hobbits. Frodo managed to evade it for a moment, but it then had him cornered. Aragorn saw this and rushed to save him. He picked up a spear that was lying at his feet and shoved into the beast's chest. The cave troll merely pulled it out and slammed Aragorn into the wall where he then fell unconscious. 

It then brought the spear down into Frodo's side. Frodo stood there with a surprised look on his face, then slide down to his knees then fell onto his face.

When the other hobbits witnessed this atrocity, they jumped onto the back of the troll. 

"No! You fools!" Aallieah cried. "Get down, getting killed yourself will not help Frodo!"

Obviously this got through their heads; slowly all three of them slid off and dove for cover. Suddenly Aallieah thought up a plan.

"Gandalf! What are cave trolls attracted to?"

Gandalf thought a moment, lobbed the head off of a passing orc and answered. "Anything shiny or glittery as long as it's not too bright."

He then looked at her straight in the face and saw a brilliant smile on it. Realization dawned on him, "Don't you dare!"

She just grinned recklessly, "Boromir!"

"What?" he called.

"Watch my back! You too Legolas, and when I say shoot, for all our sakes shoot!"

Legolas nodded perplexed.

She then slowly rose into the air with her back facing the troll's face. Aallieah gently fluttered her wings, just enough to keep her air-born. "Here, troll. Here trolley troll," She whispered.

When the troll saw her wings her immediately became transfixed with them. Aallieah slowly started to drift upwards bring the troll's head up with her, exposing its vulnerable neck. But, unfortunately one of the smarter orcs figured out what she was trying to do. It shot an arrow at her just a moment before Boromir sliced it in two. The only way for her to avoid the arrow was to turn towards the troll, taking away its shiny new 'play-thing.' Enraged, it shot out one of its hands and smacked Aallieah against the wall, she landed on the floor with a sickening _thud_. Seeing that it downed the one that tore its play short, the troll lifted its head back and gave a great roar of victory. Legolas, knowing this was his one and only chance, shot the troll in its now exposed neck.

The troll grunted once, and fell down dead at their feet. Aragorn finally came to and walked over to Frodo, "Oh no."

When he turned him over, Frodo, amazingly, was taking great gulping breaths, "I'm fine, really I am," he managed to gasp out.

"How can that be? That blow would have skewered a wild boar!"

Frodo opened his shirt at the neck and showed them what was underneath.

"Mithril," Gimili gasped in wonder.

"I think there is more to this hobbit then meets the eye," Gandalf told everyone.

Aallieah then decided that now would be a good time to join the group standing over Frodo. She hobbled over, hoping that Gandalf would be too preoccupied to deal with her; she was wrong.

"Aallieah! That was a very foolish move and what's worse, it didn't even work. Next time think about what you are going to do before you go and attempt to kill yourself!" Gandalf thundered.

"Well it mostly _did _work, and I didn't intend for that to happen," she muttered under her breath.

Legolas, although he heard her quite well, him being an elf and all, couldn't resist the chance to tease her, "What was that. I didn't hear you clearly."

Aallieah scowled at him, "Don't even start with me," she growled.

Frodo looked at the pair, "What was that all about? What happened to her?"

Sam sighed, "I'll tell you later, Mr. Frodo."

Suddenly more orcs and drums could be heard. They were moving towards the Fellowship fast.

"Quickly," Gandalf commanded, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

A/N: In a lot of this story, for the FOTR at least, I am quoting the script to the movie quite extensively. So if you see a phrases that you thought was in the movie, it more than likely was. I just thought I had better mention that. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, they are really helpful. If you have written a story before you know what I mean. I'll try and get the next chapter up quickly, but I'm going to be pretty busy so I can't guarantee anything. Bear with me! 


	10. Chapter Ten

As they left the room where Balin's tomb was located, everyone was in a daze. Soon they got to a huge cavern, though it was not nearly as large as Dwarrowdelf. While they were running through this cavern orcs were closing in on them from all sides, eventually they were trapped; surrounded by hundreds of hideous orcs. Everyone had his or her weapons drawn, waiting for the right moment for attack; this was looking like it would be the Fellowship's last stand.

Gimili started to growl and roar like a mad man. Legolas had an arrow notched and was attempting to sight every orc at once. The hobbits had been shoved to the center of the circle; in a vain attempt to protect them. Boromir and Aragorn were standing rigidly, waiting. Aallieah was smashed between Boromir and Gandalf. She started to bend low, preparing to lift off when she felt a restraining hand on her shoulder. She tried to shake it off, but when it didn't budge she looked over to Boromir, and was surprised by the look of pure venom he gave her.

"Don't you even dare. Just because you have a death wish doesn't mean the rest of us do. Stay on the ground you stupid twit! With you in the air it only gets them to attack sooner," he hissed at her.

Aallieah was taken aback, this was the first time he had really spoken to her since she joined the Fellowship. Embarrassment present on her face, she just nodded at him and lowered her head.

Suddenly the orcs started shrieking and calling to each other in their own tongue. Far behind the Fellowship, the halls glowed a dull red. When the last orc disappeared, Boromir spoke.

"What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf closed his eyes, concentrating. After a few minutes he opened them, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This for is beyond any of us. Run!"

With that the Fellowship took off into a headlong sprint. Gandalf lead, followed closely by Gimili, Legolas, Boromir, the hobbits, Aallieah, (whom was flying), and Aragorn brought up the end. Suddenly Pippin fell and Merry tripped over him. Without even missing a beat Aallieah swooped down and picked them up around their waists. 

"Aragorn!" she shouted back, "Grab Frodo and Sam, they can't keep up!"

Gandalf lead them to a door at the far end of the cavern. He waited until everyone was through then followed Aragorn.

"Aragorn," he said, "Lead them on. The bridge is not far now!"

When he saw him pause, he gave Aragorn a shove.

"Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here!"

Aragorn nodded and pushed his way to the front. He led them down many stairs. Suddenly he came to a break in the stairs about five feet wide. Over time this part of the stairs had collapsed, causing this space. Just as the entire Fellowship reached the space, Legolas leaped over the space.

"Gandalf," he called and motioned for him to join him.

Just as he said that, orc arrows began whistling down around them. Legolas returned a few and was rewarded with shrieks of pain. Aallieah suddenly got an idea.

"Boromir, give me your shield," she commanded.

Boromir handed it to her, though puzzled.

When Aallieah had it safely strapped to her arm, she flew off into the air. Just as the Fellowship was going to start to call her back, they realized what she was doing.

As the arrows flew towards the Fellowship, Aallieah would fly right in line with them. The arrows would embed themselves in Boromir's shield, useless. Seeing that her idea was working at keeping the passage safe for the others, Aallieah risked a look back and grinned.

Gandalf jumped then. Boromir bridged the gap with Merry and Pippin, one under each arm. Aragorn then tossed Sam over to the other side; Boromir caught him. Strider was just reaching to throw Gimili, when Gimili held up a hand and stated, "Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

With that he tried to jump over unaided. He didn't make it. Just as it looked like he would fall, Legolas shot out an arm and grabbed hold of him beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimili shouted. Legolas ignored him and pulled him to safety.

Now it was just Aragorn and Frodo still on the other side. 

Suddenly the Balrog roared loudly. Its roar knocked a piece of the ceiling loose and it crashed down on the other side of Aragorn and Frodo, narrowly missing them. 

The piece of stair that the two were on started to sway dangerously. It was going to fall!

Aragorn had to lean to his left to miss being hit by a piece of falling rock. When he leaned left, the stair piece also leaned left. An idea hatched in his mind. He grabbed Frodo's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Lean forward when I tell you!"

Just as they got the piece back to its center of balance, Aragorn yelled, "Now!" Frodo and himself leaned forward heavily and the stairs they were on crashed into the ones the others were standing on. Once Aragorn and Frodo were safe, the stairs they had just occupied teetered and fell into the black abyss beneath them.

"Aallieah!" Gandalf yelled.

Hearing her name being called, she turned around.

"That is enough! Come back!"

Aallieah nodded and headed back. When she returned she came up next to Boromir and handed him back his shield.

"Um, sorry about all of the arrows."

He then looks at the shield; the entire surface of it was covered with orc arrows. Seeing this he smiled, "Nay, do not apologize. If not for you or my shield, these arrows would have found their mark in one of us."

She nodded and grinned. 

Gandalf broke up their conversation, "Over the bridge! Fly!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the Fellowship reached the bridge, they saw how thin it was for the first time; there was only enough room for them to go single file.

When everyone was across, or so they thought, they turned back to see the bridge. What they saw surprised everyone, Gandalf was standing in the middle of the bridge turned toward the Balrog. They all realized what he meant to do at the same time. He was going to face down the Balrog!

"No!" Frodo shouted.

Boromir had to strain every muscle in his body to keep the small hobbit from running to the wizard's aid.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf cried.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried again.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you Udun!"

The Balrog then produced a fiery sword. In a great arc the Balrog used it to try and cleave Gandalf in half. Gandalf met his blow with his own sword and when the two met a bright flash of white light resounded. 

"Go back to the Shadow. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

With that, Gandalf smashed his staff down on the bridge between his feet. With a great crack, the bridge of Khazad-dum broke. Slowly, as if in a dream, the Balrog began to fall. Seeing that he had succeeded, Gandalf turned to start heading back towards the Fellowship. Then, out of nowhere, a great fiery whip shot up and wrapped around one of his ankles, dragging him to his doom. 

Gandalf managed to grab onto the edge of the bridge. His last words were: "Fly, you fools!"

He was gone.

"No!" Frodo cried in anguish.

Boromir picked him up and carried him towards the door out of Moria. He then realized Aallieah and Aragorn weren't ahead of him.

He turned for the briefest moment and saw Aallieah's gaze meet his; he turned and continued up the stairs.

Aallieah, with silent tears streaming down her face, grabbed one of Aragorn's shoulders and started pulling him away from the bridge.

"Aragorn, please!" she begged.

Aragorn turned and saw her tears, he also was crying silently. He nodded at her and they both headed up the stairs to the rest of the Fellowship and away from Gandalf's final resting-place.

A/N: I need some help now people, I don't know what should happen after this. Give me some ideas here! I'm running on empty here!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: I would just like to take a moment and point out that for the last two chapters I have only gotten one review. I would really like to know if I should continue this through to the end of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Or should I just put myself out of my misery and stop? Please give me your opinion. Oh! And also tell me if you think Aallieah should hook up with anyone in the Fellowship, I want to know what my readers think! But for that to happen I need the feedback!

And before I forget, thank you to all of the people that have already reviewed. You guys make me want to continue writing this story. ;)

After being in complete to near complete darkness for the last four days the Fellowship was almost blinded when they made it outside the Mines. Everyone was exhausted form the battle and the grief of loosing Gandalf. Still within sight of the exit, the hobbits, minus Frodo, unanimously flopped down on the ground and started crying; for they could no longer hold in their immense sorrow. Boromir, after letting go of Frodo, was now holding back Gimili; he was determined on charging back into Moria. Legolas and Aragorn just stood in shock. Aragorn had long since stopped crying and Legolas, being an elf, just didn't have the heart not to shed tears; not that he wasn't grieving in his own way.

When Aallieah had finally convinced Aragorn to leave the Mines she just stopped functioning on her own. She merely followed Aragorn outside and when he stopped she stopped. She just stood there looking off into the distance, never focusing on anything, just letting her eyes wander. Slowly she sank to her knees and her tears started anew. She bowed her head and sobbed as if her heart had broken in two; of which she was almost positive had happened.

Suddenly Aragorn called out. "Legolas, get them up."

Legolas just looked at him, not quite comprehending what he meant.

Boromir broke in, "Give them a moment for pity's sake." He then gestured to Aallieah and the hobbits, he lowered his voice so only Aragorn, Gimili, and Legolas could hear him. "I do not think they would be able to continue as it is. They are exhausted and it sounds like Aallieah's heart has broken."

"These hills will be swarming with orcs by night fall. We must reach the safety of Lothlorien. Get them on there feet," Aragorn told them. He then turned to Sam and lifted him up, "On your feet now."

Aallieah had heard the conversation between the four, but couldn't care less at the moment. Suddenly she felt a tentative hand on her shoulder, consoling her best that it could. When she looked up she came face to face with Gimili.

"I now have a chance to repay the kindness you showed me. Do not grieve, I'm sure Gandalf would have wanted us to continue on in his stead. We must let ourselves pay our last respects to the departed then be able to move on with our lives. Just because a loved one lost their life doesn't mean we, the mourner, have lost theirs too. A wise faerie told me that once, you would be wise to take her advice." 

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you my friend. You truly are a great friend," she murmured. "Give me just a moment, I must say good-bye properly." With that she turned away from him.

Gimili quietly stepped away from her and went over to Aragorn and the others. The hobbits this time including Frodo were all there and ready to continue. "Aragorn," Gimili started but Aragorn interrupted him.

"I know, I heard. We will wait for her." 

Everyone looked toward Aallieah as though expecting her do something extraordinary. But instead she started singing in a tone that was barely audible. When the Fellowship could make out the words that she was speaking, they could not understand them; even Aragorn did not know them. They were in Faerian. The melody of her song was so sad and haunting the whole Fellowship stood listening, transfixed.

__

Alkdidnf, alkdf'ase aleiha kdoeks sheosd

Ak skdnr aisrng alehf I rjdoe n ireht giekw

Skjerng sketngld endoenr lkher s eoj

Kehsoishr'ske

Skejrs…

As the last note faded into the air they heard her say very quietly, as if to herself. "I shall miss you terribly Kehsoishr'ske, but I will continue on. We _all_ will." She brought her fingers to her lips and then touched them to the rock underneath her.

"Good-bye," she whispered.

At last she stood and turned toward the Fellowship, "I'm ready."

They all marched single file down the hill. Aragorn was leading, followed by: the hobbits, Gimili, Boromir, Legolas, and last was Aallieah.

Just once on the trek down did Aallieah turn back to look at the walls of Moria. She sighed and turned and continued walking, but Legolas saw the single tear that rolled down her face.

A/N: All of the Faerian and Elvish are more or less typos. Please tell me if that offends anyone and I will try and fix it. So in other words… REVIEW! 

__


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Fellowship had been walking for many hours. No one had spoken for almost the entire time; the grief temporarily rendering them speechless. Aragorn led the silent party, followed by everyone else; Aallieah was still bringing up the rear.

Over the past time Sam had been dropping back through the Fellowship. At last he fell into step with Aallieah. At first she didn't notice this at all; she was still wallowing in her grief. Finally she acknowledged a being was walking beside her and looked up from her feet.

Poor Sam had been walking for the past time only able to see out of one eye. He had noticed everyone was so immersed in his or her own grief that he didn't want to bother anyone with his injury. During the battle in Moria an orc had made a swipe to take off the hobbit's head. Luckily he had managed to duck in time and only suffered a superficial cut at his hairline, but it was still bleeding profusely. The blood had eventually seeped down his face and clotted over his left eye, leaving him temporarily blind in that eye. Over the time that they had been walking, Sam had lost a lot of blood. Because of this he was so weak it was amazing that he was still of his feet. Aallieah saw all of this and immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Sam!" She exclaimed. "When were you planning on asking for help?"

When she said this everyone turned around to see what she was talking about. As their eyes set on Sam's face there came a great outcry.

"Oh! What were you thinking?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Will you be able to prepare dinner?" asked a very terrified Pippin.

Aragorn finally reached the group, "I don't think it is as bad as we think it is. Someone find me some Athelas and boil some water. I need to clean this before it gets worse."

"Wait, Aragorn," Aallieah interrupted. "I can do this quicker than you, and it will heal immediately. But, I will need the water, I need to get this blood away from his eye before it causes any lasting damage."

As she was saying this she was unbraiding her hair. When her hair was finally unbraided she took out one of her daggers and cut a single hair from her head. 

"Sam, come over here," she commanded. 

Sam walked over until he was standing in front of Aallieah.

"Now kneel down and hold still, this should only barely sting. Just relax."

As he did as he was told, Aallieah wrapped her single hair around one of her fingers and knelt down in front of him. She held up the hair and gently ran it across the cut. Sam winced slightly, for it did hurt a little just as she said. When she brought the hair all of the way across the wound she muttered something, almost to herself.

"_Doramai nurilei."_

After she said that she blew softly on the wound and stood up and stepped back from Sam. As she stood his cut glowed a pale blue then became a very bright white. When the light finally disappeared the wound was no longer there; not even a scar.

"There, how does that feel?" Aallieah asked.

"I don't feel a thing. Is that bad?" Sam asked pensively.

Aallieah chuckled quietly, "Nay. That means I successfully completed my job. But, we now have to get that blood out of your eye. Do you need help or can you complete this task on your own?"

Sam smiled at her, "I think I shall be able to do that."

Pippin the piped up, "Aallieah, will Sam be able to cook?"

Everyone laughed heartily at this question. 

"Of course he will!" Aallieah managed to sputter out. "Still your rumbling stomach and trouble your heart no longer; our cook has been never better!"

"Good, I was worried there for a moment."

"Now," Aallieah asked the rest of the Fellowship. "Does anyone have any other injuries I should tend to?"

Frodo then stepped forward, "My chest has been troubling me. But I don't know what is wrong with it, I have not had the chance to check it."

"Well, pull up your tunic and we shall behold what it is that has been causing you worry."

When he pulled it up, the Mithril coat showed fully. Frodo noticed that everyone was staring at it completely enthralled, he blushed a dark shade of red and started to explain. "Bilbo gave it to me before we left Rivendell."

"It is a terribly good thing that he did then," Aragorn stated.

Frodo nodded his agreement and continued to pull it over his head. As he pulled it over his head, Aallieah noticed a dark bruise covering his entire left side. It was where the cave troll's spear had connected with the Mithril coat. 

"That doesn't look like anything that will cause any lasting harm, but just to be safe I shall heal it anyway," Aallieah told everyone. "Just kneel down like Sam did and it will be over in a moment's time."

She then completed the same ritual and uttered the same words as before, "_Doramai nurilei._" 

As before the white light engulfed the wound and when it dispersed the wound was no longer there. Everyone turned to Aallieah, who was re-braiding her hair with deft fingers. Merry was the first to speak, "That was amazing but what do the words that you said mean?"

"Oh, those. Um, roughly translated I would say they mean, 'Powers of thine, do thy bidding.' That is the closest I can translate. The Faerian language is very difficult to translate."

"We must make it to Lothlorien before nightfall. We have to continue now," Aragorn told everyone.

Once again everyone gathered his or her belongings and began the long trek to the Golden Woods.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon they were within a mile distance from the woods that would be their haven for the night. Suddenly Aallieah gave a cry, when the Fellowship turned to see what was wrong she had her hand over her face, as if in defeat.

Seeing their puzzled looks through her fingers, she explained. "I cannot travel into those woods. The Faeries have not been able to travel into the area for thousands of years. When we still wondered the world free, the elves of the Golden Wood and the faeries were in a battle for land. They vowed that if either race set foot on each other's land they would be killed on sight. I wish to live, no matter what some think," saying this she looked pointedly at Boromir. "I am sorry for this inconvenience, I can always travel around and meet you on the other side."

"Nay we shall not be separated. We must think of a solution soon though; the sun drops ever farther to the horizon," Aragorn stated.

Everyone was deep in thought when suddenly Frodo spoke up, "What if you just wore your cloak to cover your wings with. Remember that if your wings are covered you look like a human, nothing more." After he said that he got a rather proud look on his face; he had solved their problem!

Aallieah shook her head, "Nay friend that won't work. I lost my cloak in the fray in Moria." 

"What if one of the tall people, sorry Pip." Pippin had a rather dejected look on his face. He began again, "What if one of the tall people lent you a cloak? Then it would work."

After he said that Aallieah brightened considerably, "That is a perfect idea! It should work too, that is if the elves do not see through my disguise."

"Lady, I will protect you, I am friends with these elves," Aragorn assured her.

"I would too. They are my kinsmen, they will listen to me," Legolas told her.

"Thank you both. Now the question remains, who will lend me a cloak?"

Boromir then stepped forward, "I am very sorry about that comment in the Mines. I apologize thoroughly for that. As a way to repay you I will offer you my spare cloak." He bowed to her and held out the cloak.

"Thank you and I do forgive you for that remark. We were in the heat of battle. It makes no matter to me." With that Aallieah took the offered cloak and put it on. As she swung it around her shoulders everyone realized for the first time that this might not work as well as Frodo had planned. The cloak, when finally in position, hung all the way to the top of her toes. She could barely walk in it.

Aragorn shrugged, "That will have to do. Boromir is the shortest out of the three of us." He motioned to Legolas, Boromir and himself. "Can you walk at all in that?"

Aallieah took a few steps, "I can walk fine enough, and if I start to loose my balance my wings can always help a little."

"But I thought you said that you needed to have your cloak off to be able to use your wings?" Sam asked.

"I do to be able to lift off the ground. But when they are covered I can still flutter a little bit, just enough to be able to retain my balance."

"Oh, I see."

"I need to have someone walking behind me at all times. When I use my wings and they are covered, the cloak will move in and out with the movement of my wings. If the elves see that they will become very suspicious."

"I will try and keep that from view," Legolas stated. "I should stay in the back anyway, just in case." He was meaning with the orcs that could be following them; he would be the first to notice them if they were following.

"Alright, we should now continue," Aragorn said. "We need to make it to Lothlorien by nightfall."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Okay folks, time for everyone's favorite time! The author's note!

Anyway, I just thought I should let you guys know that for this chapter I think I will use the book. When I saw the movie I was disappointed when they came to Lothlorien, they skipped so much! But I also realize that some people may have not read the book, so I will try and incorporate the movie as well; but not as much so keep that in mind. 

I have also noticed that the flow of reviews has pretty much stopped. I know that authors are supposed to write for their own entertainment, but it really is depressing to see that no one is reading my story anymore. Maybe there still is people reading it but just not leaving reviews. Well if that is the case I just want to let you people know that I would really appreciate the input. A couple times I've seriously considered pulling this story, and I hate to keep referring back to the too-well-used threat: "If you don't give me reviews I'm going to stop writing." Or "If I don't get blank many reviews I'm not writing the next chapter." Personally I think that is childish, but I can't help not begging for them. They really make me feel like I should continue this story. I know, I have issues. But don't you kind of have to have at least a few problems to write this kind of a story? LOL! 

Oh! Another thing before I end this spiel: Lately I have just come up with a simply brilliant (or so I think) idea for a new story, I want to know if it would be stupid to work on more than one story at a time. Would I neglect one or the other, I don't know. (And no, this is not just another ploy to get more reviews, I really would like to know it I should and see if I would have any potential readers.)

Thanks to all of my reviewers. The last review I had put me in my place, I guess I was starting to sound like a baby. Thanks, I owe you one, Jess. You saved me from myself. 

Wow! Okay, that got really, really long. Oops, my bad. Anyway, I just thought I should get that off of my chest. Now that I did I guess I at least owe you guys a good chapter. I mean I did put you through that whole thing. Okay, here goes…

At long last the now exhausted Fellowship reached the safe haven of the Golden Woods. As they entered the trees they suddenly came upon a majestic river, Nimrodel. At first everyone looked around franticly, they could have sworn that they heard someone singing.

"What is that?" Frodo asked. "Is that someone… singing?"

"Ah, so I am not the only one that hears the fair voice of Nimrodel," Legolas informed them. "It is named after the fair maiden Nimrodel whom lived long ago. There was written a song about her, it is a sad, sad song. I would sing it for you but the words have long since escaped me."

"That is probably for the best, my friend," Aragorn said. "These woods are heavily patrolled by the Elves of Lothlorien. We do not want to alarm them into shooting us. I would not fancy myself full of holes."

Legolas nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly the Fellowship was surrounded by elves; all of them were pointing arrows straight at the Fellowship's hearts.

"There is no need for the wood-elf's singing to give you away; the dwarf's breathing is so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

A tall, blonde elf stepped out from behind the other border guards.

"Come, my brother, tell us what you are doing in out fair woods and who are your traveling companions," the blonde elf commanded Legolas.

"I am Legolas son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood. Our business is our own, to discuss with whom we will. I travel with two Men, four Hobbits…" after he said this he trailed off.

"That is only seven, counting yourself, we were expecting nine. Who are the two others?"

At this Legolas shifted uncomfortably, "A dwarf and a, a woman," he finished quickly.

The elves that held the Fellowship captive laughed openly at this last remark.

In between bouts of laughter the blonde elf managed to get out: "You have lowered yourself to the level of traveling with a dwarf? And you let a woman accompany you? You really are a pathetic party!"

Before he even got the last word out of his mouth, the blonde elf felt a blade pressed up against his neck and was staring into a pair of furious green eyes.

When the elves started to laugh, Aallieah felt her blood boil. As the elf began to speak and cut down Legolas and the company Aallieah pushed herself through the Fellowship so she was standing in front of the elf.

Aallieah pushed her blade harder into the elf's throat, completely oblivious to the arrows pointed at her. "Just because I am a _mere_ woman does not mean I am helpless. Do not assume too much, Master Elf, for it could be the end of your life, immortality or not," she hissed.

"Aallieah! That is enough!" Aragorn shouted. 

Aallieah slowly backed up and sheathed her daggers. She stepped back until she was even with Legolas. He heard her mutter, "Should have let me finish him, poor excuse of an elf. That one is."

"Halidir, I am terribly sorry. We come to seek your protection, not to threaten you." Aragorn told the blonde elf, Halidir.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous! We should turn back!" Gimili advised. 

"Nay, _friend_ dwarf, you can not turn back. There are border guards watching all over and you would be shot before you would see them. Come, The Lady waits." Halidir inserted smoothly.

Aragorn nodded at the rest of the company. It seemed their fate was decided long before they arrived.

A/N: I know it was a short one, but I can't help it. I just write until I come to a place that I think is a good cliffhanger or so. Some just remarkably get longer than the others do. I have a feeling the next is going to get longer, but I don't know for sure. Review! I want to know if I should start on that other story or not! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Just to let you guys know, I got that other story up and running, (literally, read it and you will realize the joke.) I'm slowly running out of ideas for this story, so can you guys help me out with that? I would really appreciate it. 

*~*~*

"Aragorn, do we really need to cross that?" asked a very worried Frodo. "I don't know if I will be able to."

Aragorn gazed at the single rope that was hanging over the river Celebrant. The Fellowship was supposed to cross that single lifeline and continue on their journey to Lothlorien. The idea appeased no one in the Fellowship, even Legolas had second thoughts. He then spoke up.

"I can walk this path, but the others have not the skill. Must they swim?"

Haldir looked at him then answered, "No, we have two more ropes. We will put one at man height and the other at the height of the hobbits and the dwarf. Besides the water is far to cold to even consider swimming, you would freeze before you reached the other bank."

With that he whistled and two more ropes were thrown over. "There, now I think everyone can make the journey. Am I correct in that assumption?"

Grudgingly the Fellowship nodded, but they all hung back; no one wanted to go first.

"Now, who will be willing to go first, that is after me?"

Legolas once again became the voice of the Fellowship, "I will go last, then I may be able to help others," he looked pointedly at Aallieah.

When Haldir noticed this he started to laugh, "Ah, yes, the woman shall need the most help. All women are fragile after all."

Gimili had to put a restraining hand on her shoulder; she looked about ready to kill the elf.

"Well, Master Elf, I see that you have forgotten my little warning from earlier. Let me refresh you memory. I will not hesitate to kill you, touch me and you will loose a hand, look at me and I will gouge out your eyes with my daggers. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, little weakling, I think we do. But my must I remind you again, you are currently surrounded by armed elves, you would not get within three feet of me."

That was the boiling point for Aallieah, with a scream of rage she ripped off her cloak and hurtled herself into the air.

"A faerie! Kill her! Kill her!" Haldir roared.

The Fellowship just stood in silence, afraid to distract Aallieah from the fight for her life. She was spinning in the air and dodging arrows with such speed that it was hard to see her.

"Stop!" Aragorn shouted.

Amazingly the arrows stopped flying and they could finally see Aallieah. She was hovering, exhausted. A few more moments and one of the arrows would have hit her.

"Let Galadriel, the Lady, decide what her fate is."

"Why should I do that? A faerie had trespassed on our land, our laws say to kill any faerie that is found here." Haldir thought for a moment then spoke again, "Actually I should kill you all, you helped in this treachery. And you!" He turned to Legolas, "You are almost as bad as the _faerie_, you scoundrel!"

One of the other elves came up to him and whispered in his ear. Finally the elf walked away.

"Very well, my orders are clear, you are to see the Lady for you judgement. Only you must all be blindfolded, yes even you elf. Also, the faerie's wings must be bound. May the gods have pity on you."

A/N: I know, I know, it was weak. But like I said I'm running out of ideas. Help! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Okay, I have been thinking about the length of these chapters and honestly they are pathetic. I barely get started then I leave you guys hanging, shame on me! So because of this I have decided that I will make this one at least twice as long. But I want to warn you, this will be based on my own ideas and what I can remember from the book. I suddenly cannot find my copy.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Rayne Maker. This was the person that brought the length issue to my eyes and for that I am very grateful.

Rayne, this is for you!

*~*~*

They were being marched at a fast pace, there was to be no stops. Although the entire Fellowship had to be uncomfortable, the worst off one was Aallieah. The elves had mercilessly bound her wings and she was being marched in the center of a heavily armed ring of warriors. But the strangest part about this was that is looked like it didn't even bother her. She just walked, slightly bent over, and there was a small smile playing on her lips.

Every once in a while if the breeze was right, one of the members of the Fellowship would catch a word or two out of her ceaseless mutterings.

"Larita…sknntse thsies…oht lthoen…" 

Aragorn was terribly afraid that she had lost her mind. She refused to meet the gaze of anybody and she would not stop talking to herself in Faerian. It was beginning to wear on the elves' nerves and worry the Fellowship. 

Haldir had had enough. He stalked over to her and uses the butt of his short sword slammed her in the mouth with it. "Shut up! I have had enough of your maniac rantings. You are a fool and a coward to hide behind a plea of insanity. It will not sway my lady's mind. You are soon to be no more." 

Slowly, Aallieah brought one of her hands up to her mouth and wiped away the blood that was trickling from the cut. Although the elves had bound her wings they had left her hands free. Not a good move on their part.

Suddenly Aallieah's eyes came into focus and stopped with a deadly glare on Haldir. "You are a bloody elf. A bloody elf. But since I do not see any blood present, LET ME FIX THAT FOR YOU!"

As they had been walking she slowly had managed to hide her hands inside her tunic and took out a hunting knife that was hidden there. Even though the elves had taken away her daggers, she still had deadly accuracy with a knife.

She lunged at Haldir's throat. Even with her wings bound she still possessed an amazing amount of speed. Quickly he blocked the thrust with his sword and tried to aim for her heart. Now she too parried the blow and aimed one of her own. This went on for some minutes when all of a sudden the rest of the elves realized they needed to help their leader against the now berserk faerie. Two rushed into the fray and tried to grab Aallieah around the middle. She was not going to be subdued so easily, she whipped around and in seconds their hands, arms, and torsos were slashed to ribbons. They fell to the ground in pain and two more rushed in, only to meet the same fate that their brothers in arms had met moments before.

Oddly enough, none of Aallieah's strokes were fatal. All they did was put the enemy out of commission two by two. Eventually the party of twelve elves and Haldir, their leader, were down to three remaining elves. Over Aallieah's head the three exchanged knowing glances, something was going to happen, and soon.

Suddenly the two remaining elves rushed Aallieah, one on each side. While she was deciding what elf to go after first, Haldir saw the opening he had been hoping for. While she turned her head, he lunged at her. Luckily she saw this in time and managed to step out of the way. But she did not come away unscathed, even though she dodged the fatal blow, Haldir still managed to hit her hard in the head. As she was falling she brought her knife up and managed to cut Haldir's cheek. The last thing she saw before she fainted, was the satisfying sight of blood trickling down Haldir's face.

*~*~*

"Aragorn! Aragorn! Will she be alright?"

Aragorn looked down at the concerned hobbits before them. At the moment he was at a loss for words, but Haldir overheard. 

"No! She will not be all right. When my lady hears about this damage she has caused she will be killed instantly." With that he spun on his heel and reached down and grabbed the now unconscious Aallieah and threw her to another elf. "Here, take this _creature_ to the Lord and Lady. I think they will be most pleased with us for capturing it."

Now he turned to the rest of the Fellowship, "I have been thinking, obviously she is a sorceress of sorts. She clouded your judgement with her spells, you are not to be blamed for traveling with her. Now we must continue."

The elf carrying Aallieah threw her over his shoulder none too gently and started off after Haldir. The rest of the Fellowship had no choice but to follow.

"When will we be there Mister Haldir?" Pippin asked. 

Haldir turned and looked down his nose at him, "We will be there within the hour. I am Haldir of the Lord and Lady of the Woods' guards, not 'Mister Haldir'."

Pippin only nodded, thoroughly chastened.

*~*~*

It had been about a half an hour after Aallieah's attack when all of a sudden she awoke in the arms of the elf with a start.

"Ack! Let me go!"

She began to struggle with such ferocity that the elf was barely able to keep a hold on her. Finally she was loosed from his arms and fell to the ground and struggled to her feet. Haldir had heard this commotion and turned to see what was about to happen now.

"I see the creature has finally awoken. Bind her hands, she is not to go anywhere or do anything."

"On who's orders?" Aallieah asked.

Haldir just looked at her and tried to keep his face blank, he succeeded somewhat. "Why, the Lord and Lady of course."

Aallieah smirked, "Well then if they order it who am I do defy their carefully placed orders?"

"Good," a very relieved Haldir stated.

He was just walking toward her when she pulled her hands away from him, "May I at least have some water to clean my cuts first. I think that if I look presentably that I would have a greater chance at mercy from the Lord and Lady."

Haldir sneered at her, "A faerie that needs water to heal. Ha! Use your gorgeous hair, that's what it is for after all."

Aallieah smiled at him, "I would, but I can't. This just goes to show you how much you actually know about faeries. Because of the spell that dims the hair when the wings are covered, the hair has lost some of its potency. It will not work on the faeries themselves, only others. So would you kindly get me some water now?"

Haldir just looked at her and then sighed, "Get some water for the prisoner."

*~*~*

After Aallieah had cleaned herself up some, they continued on to the Lord and Lady.

Haldir leaned down to Aallieah who was walking beside him, hands and wings bound tightly. "I don't know what you think your appearance will do for you. I will use all of my power to make sure you are executed like the scum you are."

Aallieah looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "And I will use all of my power not to be."

Suddenly they came to a stop in front of a giant tree with steps spiraling up the trunk.

"Enjoy you last breath of air faerie. On top of this tree is the Lord and Lady, awaiting our arrival."

We'll see, we'll see," Aallieah said.

*~*~*

The climb up those trees was a tiring one, it took almost an hour just to make it up them. At the very top was a room that the Fellowship and Haldir were bid to wait in. The Lord and Lady would appear momentarily.

Finally after a ten minute wait there was a kind of glow that started at the other end of the room and up the stairs. The Lord and Lady were coming.

They were amazingly beautiful creatures. Both had their own inner glow that almost blinded any other creature watching them. Magnificent is the only word that would do them justice.

They reached the last stair and looked down at the nine remaining members of the Fellowship. Then Celeborn, Lord of the Woods spoke.

"Nine members set out from Rivendell and yet there are still nine. But where is Gandalf? For I very much wish to speak with him."

Before any of the audience could answer, Galadriel, the Lady, answered her husband. "He has fallen into shadow."

The only answer the Fellowship could give to her was to bow their heads in remembrance.

Then her sights fell on Aallieah, bound at her hands and feet, and she smiled gently, "Ah! Friend faerie, it is nice to see you again. We have been awaiting anxiously your next visit. We are both very happy to see you."

Aallieah smirked at an amazed Haldir and smiled a genuine smile at the Lord and Lady, "I agree, it has been far to long. It is wonderful to see you again Celeborn and Galadriel."

A/N: Well what did you think? Like all of the plot twists? Well I can promise there are many more where that came from. I know it isn't terribly long, but it is longer than my other ones have been lately. Tell me what you think!

I also used DeadSEXY3627's idea for an action scene. So you can thank that person for that! I think it actually fit in nicely. What do you guys think?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: I'm really sorry about all of the delays, but I have been having a major brain fritz (a.k.a. writer's block). I'm sorry if you think my story should be ended soon, but I have gotten it through my exceptionally hard head to write, massacre, butcher, you decide the rest of the trilogy. I don't know, I mean it is definitely not set in stone. Please give me some feed back on my decision. I want to know if I will still have readers. 

The rest of the Fellowship and Haldir stared in complete awe at the faerie and the Noble Elves. There was absolutely no explanation for their behavior. Boromir wanted some answers.

"Aallieah, you told us that the elves would kill you immediately but here you are chatting like old friends with the Lord and the Lady? Do you care to explain?"

Aallieah blushed a deep crimson. "It is partially true. Most elves would kill a faerie found on their ground, but Celeborn and Galadriel both frown heavily on that practice. I met them sometime ago when both of our realms were in trouble. We have been loyal friends ever since. I am very sorry to deceive you all like that, but I felt it was better not to travel through here at a time like this."

Celeborn lifted one delicate eyebrow, "Why would you think that?"

"There are still many, elves, humans, and dwarves alike, that still have the fire of hate burning in their veins; and it is usually directed at the faeries. I proved my theory all the better with the behavior of your guards."

It looked like the Lady was about to speak but Aallieah continued.

"I also know that it was mostly my fault for egging him on, but you know how I am."

The Lady chuckled softly, "Yes, we know almost too well. I still do not know how you managed to—"

"No! I mean, we should be talking about more pressing manners right now, not my personal life."

She quickly exchanged looks with the Lord and Lady. It plainly said that they almost said too much. But of what? The Fellowship was still quite curious no matter what their minds told them. 

The Lady nodded, "I agree, with the downfall of Gandalf the quest now stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. But hope is not all lost, while the Company is true. Go now and let not your hearts be troubled. You are weary of much grief and toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace and other nights on your journey, you shall find friends in some of the most unlikely creatures."

Galadriel smiled at the group then turned to Aallieah. One of Aallieah's eyebrows was raised and she was looking very skeptical. She looked at the Lady and nodded then rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Whatever you say, O Fair Lady." 

"I'm glad you see it my way, O Friend Faerie. Now will you, elf, show our guests to their sleeping area?" She turned to a servant and the servant bowed and turned to show the troupe out.

"Sleep well my friends!" Celeborn called after them before he took the hand of his beautiful wife and led her out of the hall.

*~*~*

"They were amazing!" Sam squeaked. "Mister Frodo, what did you think? Mister Frodo? Frodo?"

"Oi! Um, what did you say? I was thinking, I don't think I heard it all."

In truth Frodo was far from listening. When they had been in audience with the Lord and Lady, it had seemed that the ring was slowly getting heavier and he was getting a very foreboding feeling. It was even more when he saw the Lady and Aallieah talking with their eyes, or so it seemed.

"I said, weren't the elves simply stunning?"

"Yes, yes they were Sam."

Suddenly Boromir stopped and the two hobbits were so deep in their conversation that they didn't realize they were supposed to stop until they ran into the poor man's back.

"Oof! Sorry Boromir."

The man just waved them aside, he did not even look at them for he was in deep, deep thought. 

_How had she known? She was inside my head. My head! My father, there is yet still hope. If only I could go home and help him—no! I am on this quest, I will stay until I see that horrible trinket cast into the flames of Mount Doom. Even if I have to take it there myself!_

Boromir shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts that were trying and almost succeeding to addle his brain. 

"Here we are!" the servant called in a singsong voice. "My Lord and Lady bid me to tell you that if you need anything through out the night do not hesitate to call for it. We all will be very happy to serve you. Goodnight!" With that he disappeared.

Suddenly Pippin looked around. "Food!"

Sure enough in the middle of the clearing they had been led to, there was a huge table just heaped with food. It was the hobbits most loved dream come true. All four of them took off at a dead run; it seemed like they would not be able to reach it fast enough.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimili could not stop laughing and Boromir managed a weak smile. But Aallieah wasn't going to be content with only a laugh. She swooped over to the table and landed on top of it beside a bowl of fruit. When she bent down to grab an apple she also grabbed a pie in the other hand when she thought no one was looking. Even with her being so careful, Legolas, Gimili, Aragorn, and Boromir all saw her do it. But, luckily, the hobbits didn't.

"Aallieah do—"

Aragorn was quieted when Boromir covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Shh," he hissed. "Let her have her bit of fun. Besides they deserve it, they did not wait for us before digging in."

Boromir removed his hand. "True enough. Although I do feel sorry for the poor fellows, they will have to clean themselves up again," Aragorn stated.

Gimili laughed a bit then answered, "Why, I bet they lick it off!"

All four of the "men" started to laugh then quieted down when they saw Aallieah lift into the air. She flew up until she was about ten feet above the four foraging hobbits. Amazingly not a one of the hobbits realized what was going on, they were too busy stuffing their faces.

"Merry! Look! More mush—"

Just as Pippin was going to finish his sentence a pie dropped on him from above. As it hit his head it splattered on the other hobbits that were standing nearby. 

"What the—"

Aallieah was having a riot. She was swooping down and grabbing more and more pies and dropping them on the poor hobbits as they tried to take cover under the table. Suddenly she became aware of four others whom were by her standards too clean. She whirled around and started bombarding Aragorn, Legolas, Gimili, and Boromir with what ever she could grab.

"No! Not the beard!"

"Ahie! It's in my mouth! Oh! That's good!"

"Oi! Faerie! Over here!"

The hobbits were not to be out done; they leapt out form under the table and into the fray.

"For the Shire!"

"Merry! It's lemon!"

"This is good!"

This went on for sometime until the now very messy Fellowship ran out of food.

Aallieah looked down at herself and sighed in disgust. "Ugh! I look awful! I need to take a bath. As I should advise all of you to also. We look like we _are_ the food, instead of wearing it!" With that she took off into the air and was gone.

*~*~*

The male part of the Fellowship had finally finished cleaning up. Aallieah was still missing, but that was to be expected. Or so they thought, she was a female after all.

Legolas was walking back from his bath carrying a pitcher of water when it started.

The singing was absolutely astounding. It was in perfect harmony. It was the most beautiful thing any one of the Fellowship had heard.

"What is that?" asked a very sleepy Pippin.

Legolas answered slowly, "It is a lament for Gandalf. It is the elves."

"What do they say?" Merry inquired.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

Legolas was not the only that was still grief-stricken over the loss of Gandalf. Just as Frodo looked above him, he saw a quick flash of color and then it disappeared into the tree above him. He looked harder, hoping to see what it was, when suddenly it came to him. He knew what it was.

Aallieah.

A/N: Now I just want to warn you now. I have not the faintest clue when the next segment will be up. We can only pray that it will be soon and that my brain fritz decides to take vacation, not my brain itself! Tell me what you thought of this part. There is no need to tell me that the food fight was not in the movie or the book. I needed something to lighten the mood, it was getting a little too angst-y for my liking. I think it lightened the mood nicely. What do you think?

Bye for now!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Once again I can not stress enough how sorry I am that this is taking so long. I have no idea where my brain has gone and I apologize profusely. When I started this story I could not pump out the chapters fast enough, now I'm practically struggling to get one out. I think I have serious mental deficiencies. Help…! Well I am still going to see this story out until the bloody end so bear with me and I will eventually get it done but I have not the faintest idea how long it will take me. For all I know it could take another ten years! But for all of our sakes, mine included, I will get it done a little sooner than that.

Thank you for bearing with me for this long and I promise that I will get it done. I refuse to leave you guys hanging. That's just not nice!

*~*~*

"Aallieah?" Frodo called out tentatively. "Are you there?"

There was a long pause and then she spoke.

"L-leave me al-lone." She sobbed.

"All right. If you need anything you can always talk to me. You do know that right?"

"Th-ank you F-frodo. I greatly appreciate that," she managed to hiccup out.

Frodo turned from the tree just in time to see Boromir hear out of the clearing with Aragorn following. It looked like Boromir was extremely shaken up. But then Frodo remembered that when the Fellowship was talking to Galadriel that he had started crying for seemingly no reason at all.

__

That's odd. The entire Fellowship is breaking down into tears. I hope they will be all right. I do miss Gandalf, he would know what to do. He always did…

Almost without warning Frodo also broke off into tears. He just sat down in the spot where he was standing and cried his heart out. 

Legolas watched over all of them as they went about their business and for once thanked the heavens for the elves ability to not show their emotions as much as others. There had to be one strong member of the Fellowship at all times—it looked like Legolas was unanimously chosen.

*~*~*

"Well that was an exceptional supper Sam," grunted Gimili. "Not to say anything against your cooking though, but I would have very much liked to taste the elves food. Although I'm sure it is nothing next to dwarven food or even hobbit for that matter."

"Elven food is exceptional quality, it is for formal eating. We do love our feasts. But what would you know of that, friend dwarf? All you do is chew on a hank of meat and call that a meal!" Legolas shot back.

"Are you insulting me or my people?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that? Couldn't you figure out that faster?"

"Why you!" 

With that Gimili grabbed his axe and started to hurl it at Legolas's head. Boromir managed to tackle the dwarf before he let go of the weapon and Aragorn grabbed hold of Legolas before he could skewer Gimili with his arrows.

"Come now children. It is off to bed with you, I think. Don't you agree Aragorn?" Boromir said.

"Oh yes. That is a brilliant idea. Then maybe we can not kill each other. Let us go to bed, we have to regain our strength quickly so we can be on our way."

Gimili had finally shaken himself loose from Boromir and heaved himself to his feet. He paused, looked around, and started to chuckle, "I think we have beaten to bed. Look!"

Sure enough, there lay all four of the hobbits, snoring as if they hadn't slept in weeks.

"Who are we to let them enjoy the joys of slumber alone? Let us join them! Oh! Where is Aallieah? I haven't seen her since our little food fling." Boromir said as he stretched.

Legolas only nodded toward the treetops.

Boromir stopped in mid-stretch, "You mean she is still up there?"

Legolas nodded again, "She has been up there since then and only briefly exchanged words with Frodo."

"Should we not call her down? It cannot be safe up there. What if she falls asleep and rolls out?" Grunted Gimili as he was lying down.

"You fool," Legolas drawled, "She has wings. She will be fine. The elves patrol here. We will all be safe."

Gimili bristled at the insult but remained lying down, "Thank you, friend elf, I shall remember that. I think I shall now join the hobbits, who says they get all of the fun?"

Shortly after, all were snoring but the lone figure in the tree that would not rest this night.

*~*~*

"…What will I see?"

Aallieah awoke with a start. Someone was talking right underneath of her. She shifted as quietly that she could, but the tree had other ideas. Every move that she made seemed to shake the tree like it was in an earthquake. Luckily that was only in her imagination.

She finally found a semi-comfortable position and settled down to listen. The voices sounded familiar but she just couldn't seem to place them. Finally it clicked—Galadriel and Frodo!

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things. Things that are, things that were, and things that have not yet come to pass."

With that Galadriel poured the water in her vase into a silver dish. She stepped back from it and Frodo slowly leaned over to look inside.

Aallieah was riveted. Galadriel just stood there; she looked like nothing was the matter. Aallieah, though, knew it wasn't. Even being high within the trees, she could tell that Galadriel was fighting an internal battle and losing.

Ever so slightly Frodo began leaning farther into the dish until the ring fell out of his shirt and was hanging a mere inch away from the water. Suddenly, Frodo yanked the ring back from the water and toppled over backwards.

Aallieah craned her neck trying to see more. Finally she could see the glade that the two were standing in clearly. What she saw froze her very blood.

Galadriel had turned darker, the very picture of evil. Her voice was much deeper than usual. Frodo had stepped back in his haste to get away from this new creature. Galadriel opened her arms wide and started speaking, that was when Aallieah noticed the ring in Frodo's out stretched hand.

__

She's after the ring! Her mind screamed. Aallieah was just about to hurtle down to protect Frodo when Galadriel became herself again, visibly shaken.

"I have passed the test. I will diminish and go into the west and remain Galadriel."

She turned on her heel and started to make her way back to her quarters. Frodo just stood there looking after her and then headed back to his companions.

Aallieah just sat there dumbstruck. 

__

The ring was calling to Galadriel! Even she could not resist! She is the strongest willed of all of the elves and yet she could not fight the pull. We are no longer safe anywhere. We must move on, quickly. At first light would be best.

Aallieah swooped down to find Aragorn and tell him of her new discovery. Even the elves could no longer protect the Fellowship. It looked as though no hope was in reach.

A/N: I had to repost as I forgot to put this up. Yes, I know I am a true brainiac. I just wanted to ask anyone if they could please tell me what a beta reader is? I know, I know, I should know about this, being an author and all. I can't help it; I live under a rock with my computer. Or is that a cardboard box? It's hard to tell these days.

Also, if you would like me to e-mail you when I post, please just specify that in your review. I would be more than happy to do that for anyone that wishes. That way maybe more people would be willing to read this. Especially since I take forever to update. What can I say? It's a gift!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Aragorn! Aragorn! Awaken! Please!"

He slowly turned toward the nuisance that was shaking him awake roughly.

"Aallieah, leave me alone and go back to sleep. We are safe in these woods." With that he rolled over again.

"Aragorn, I am not worried about the woods! It's the elves!"

He turned over, stood up, and grabbed the collar of her tunic, "Explain yourself!"

She looked at him levelly, "First put me down."

He realized that he had pulled her up to eye level and her feet were about a foot off of the ground.

He dropped her, "I apologize."

"Now listen to me. I was in the tree above and I saw Galadriel and Frodo below discussing something heavily…"

"What were they discussing?"

"…The Ring."

"Then why is that so wrong?"

She looked at him amazed, "Why are you not worried?"

He looked at her, "It is rude to answer a question with another."

"I do not care! Why do you not care that Galadriel and Frodo were discussing the well fair of the One Ring?"

"You really are ignorant. Galadriel has one of the three rings that were presented to the Elven race. The One Ring is safe here. You need not worry about anything. Now go back to bed, you need your sleep, we are going to be leaving in three days."

"You fool! Galadriel tried to take the Ring! Galadriel, besides Elrond and her husband, is one of the wisest Elves, and she still tried to take it! We are not safe here!" She glared at him, daring him to contradict her.

Aragorn stared at her, "What you speak is the truth?"

"Would I lie?"

"Did she take it? Did Frodo give it to her?"

"Why then would I be here arguing with you?"

"Answer me not with questions!" Aragorn roared.

"No, she regained her mind at the last moment. She was almost victorious though. We must leave, we cannot chance it any longer."

"You are right. We can not chance the Fellowship any longer. Come, we should awaken the others and tell them of your find." Aragorn turned to look where the rest of the Fellowship was sleeping.

They were all sitting up and staring at the two of them.

Aallieah hid a small smile and shook her head, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," answered Boromir. "Long enough to see Aragorn roaring and spluttering. But, I do agree, we should leave as soon as possible."

"Do the rest of you agree?" asked Aragorn.

Everyone nodded.

"But where is Frodo?" asked Legolas.

Aallieah sighed, "He is still in the glade where he spoke to Galadriel. I believe it is best to just let him alone for now. He needs time to think. Do you all agree?"

Once again everyone nodded.

"Then it is settled. Legolas," ordered Aragorn. "Find the Lord and Lady and enlighten them to our decision. We should leave at first light. There is nothing more for us here."

Legolas nodded, turned and headed out of the clearing.

*~*~*

"Do you all insist on leaving right away?"

Aragorn bowed, "Yes, milady. We wish to impress upon your hospitality no longer."

The Lady's eyes glittered with mirth, "I can assure you that our lands are always open to you and your friends and you will never impress upon my hospitality. But, yes you should leave. I advise it immediately."

Aallieah looked upon the Lady with awe. Suddenly a voice filled her head.

__

Of course I know, Aallieah. Why would I not?

Aallieah sucked in her breathe in a gasp. The rest of the Fellowship looked on with unveiled interest. She looked into the Lady's eyes and answered her the best that she could.

__

Some people should not know things, even if they are meant to.

The Lady raised her eyebrows.

__

Really dear child? Why do you say that?

I say that because I know, and I will always live to regret it.

The Lady looked back at the small woman in front of her.

"If that is your wish I will grant you it unheeded. Forgive me." With that Galadriel bowed her head to the faerie.

"Thank you." Aallieah slowly backed into the group and stood beside the hobbits. Frodo looked at her, wanting answers. But, Aallieah gave him a look that plainly said _Latter._

Celeborn was then speaking to the Fellowship.

"Since it is your wish to leave at first light, we will not be able to bestow upon you these gifts any other time. Please accept these gifts, for we believe there will be a time when you shall need them."

A group of elves came out from behind their Lord and Lady and gave each member of the Fellowship a cloak.

"These cloaks are woven by the Lady of the Wood and her hand maidens. Use them well." Celeborn, obviously done speaking, stepped back and let his wife continue.

"I also feel that you should receive another gift. Boromir, from the White City, take this belt."

Boromir stepped forward and kneeled in front of the Lady while she gave him a splendid belt of gold. Then came Pippin and Merry, who got belts also, but these were in silver. Galadriel bestowed upon Legolas a new bow and quiver of arrows. Sam received a box of dirt, for he loved gardening. Frodo received The Light of Earendil, the elves brightest star. Aragorn was given a new sheath for his sword (forgive me if I am wrong!). Finally it was only Gimli and Aallieah who had yet to receive gifts.

Galadriel held up a teardrop shaped jewel on a simple silver string.

"Aallieah, this should protect you in times of need. Although it will not protect you from harm, it will warn you when danger is near. The jewel will glow a blood red when there is one that wishes you harm near."

Aallieah slipped the necklace over her head. "Thank you, milady."

She nodded and said, "Protect the Blood Necklace well. I have the feeling you shall need it."

When Galadriel said the name of the necklace, Legolas's eyes went wide.

"Now, there is only our friend the dwarf to yet receive a gift. What would you like, Master Dwarf?"

Gimli, for once in his life was speechless. "Milady, to gaze up—upon your beauty is f—far more gift then I should ever receive."

Galadriel chuckled, "Come now, is there nothing you do not desire?"

Gimli gazed up into her face and suddenly an idea dawned on him. "Yes, milady, I do desire something. Would you bestow upon me a few strands of your hair?"

The Lady looked surprised for a moment and then smiled warmly at the dwarf, "Of course."

She unraveled one of her braids and took a dagger that was offered by a servant and cut three strands of her golden hair from her head. She then gently handed them to Gimli.

Gimli gladly received these and with tears in his eyes said, "These shall become an heirloom of my family. No longer will a dwarf say anything other than praise for the Lady and her Wood."

The Lady nodded and then added, "The boats shall be ready in one half and hour. Let us feast until then. Our blessings will always go with you."

*~*~*

As the Fellowship was eating a servant went up to Celeborn and whispered in his ear. Celeborn nodded at him and stood.

"The boats are ready friends. We shall see you off."

The Fellowship and a good amount of the elves went down to the docks.

The boats were Elven canoes and they were supplied with food, rope and oars along with all of the supplies the Fellowship had come with.

"These are perfect, thank you once again." Aragorn bowed to the Lord and Lady.

Finally they were able to get the seating arrangement worked out. Merry, Pippin and Boromir were in one canoe. Frodo, faithful Sam and Aragorn were in the second; and Legolas, Gimli and a lot of the supplies were in the third. That only left Aallieah.

I do not believe there is enough room for another person in any of the canoes," Boromir stated. "What will Aallieah do?"

Aallieah grinned from ear to ear. "What makes you think I need to ride?" She was floating about three feet off of the ground.

"Do not think I have forgotten you can fly, but is it not a very long way to fly. Our trip is not going to be a short one."

"Boromir! I am offended! Faeries can fly for hours and hours. Some are even able to brag about being able to out distance horses. I think I shall manage. Besides, if I get tired I can rest in Legolas's and Gimli's canoe."

The Fellowship pushed off from shore and headed out into the main current of the river.

Behind them the Elves waved and stood until they were no longer able to see the nine companions. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I just want everyone to know that now you can reach me at abskii_79@hotmail.com. Feel free to email me for anything, even just to tell me to email you when I update.

Guess what? I just saw the Two Towers and I feel something coming up. Inspiration! Go me, I think I may be able to make something of this story yet, even complete it!

*~*~*

"Merry, I'm bored!" Pippin stated.

"Well so am I, but you don't see me whining about it."

Pippin groaned and looked up to where Aallieah was swooping around way up in the sky, "I still don't think it is fair that she gets to go all over and we are stuck here."

Boromir laughed and told the disgruntled hobbit, "Well if you had wings would you think that it was unfair to use your gift for your enjoyment while others could not?"

"No, but that is besides—"

"No, Pip, it is not. Do you think Aallieah begrudges you about your ability to eat everything on the table and still have room for dessert?"

Pippin looked back at the man with a puzzled look, "Well why shouldn't she?"

Boromir rolled his eyes and continued to paddle their little canoe, "You, my dear hobbit, are totally hopeless."

*~*~*

In fact Aallieah was not enjoying her gift. She had her eyes trained on every which way and frankly it was giving her an awful headache.

She did a giant loop and a dive to try and clear her head and then she got the feeling.

She stopped in mid dive and shot higher into the sky. She was twisting like a mad thing, her feelings were very rarely wrong. Seeing nothing did not improve her mood. Silently she dropped down and landed softly on the stern of Legolas's and Gimli's boat.

"Legolas, do you—"

He turned around from his paddling and interrupted the faerie, "Yes, Aallieah, I feel it too. Something draws near. You should be every watchful in the sky today." With that he resumed his paddling.

Aallieah once again took to the sky and muttered to herself, "That was not what I meant. I too feel something drawing near, but I also feel someone or something watching us."

She shook her head of her troubled thoughts and looked to what lay ahead of the travelers. What her eyes found made her gasp.

Obviously Legolas heard for he looked up to her with questioning eyes, "Aallieah, what is it?"

She never even looked down at him, she was so stunned, "Look!"

Everyone heard this last part and looked to where she was pointing. In front of the tiny canoes were two massive statues of Gondor's kings of old.

Aragorn bowed his head in wonder at his past kings, "Long have I wanted to gaze upon my kings of old."

The Fellowship let the boats float on so as not to hinder their viewing of this timeless wonder.

Aallieah swooped back down to the boats and hovered even with them. "This is amazing. Never have I seen anything like it!"

Gimli chuckled, "See, Master Elf, even stone can be beautiful."

Legolas glanced at the dwarf and answered quickly, "Yes, I do agree."

Too soon they had past the wonders by and were on their way. Aallieah stayed with the Fellowship for a little while but then began to become restless with the slow pace. With out a word she slowly started to rise. She kept rising until even Legolas would be unable to hear her.

She stayed up there enjoying the warm breezes that continued to wash over her and began to look ahead to what was coming. She still did not see anything of interest so she wheeled around and began to check behind them.

Suddenly something caught her eye. There was a dark shape underneath the water and it was following the canoes. At first it looked like a log but then she saw it took a definite shape. It was swimming!

Aallieah lowered herself a little bit until she could see in detail. Yes, she was right! It was what almost looked like a human swimming after Legolas's and Gimli's canoe. As it came up for air she saw exactly what and who it was.

Gollum! He was following them!

She muttered to herself, "Not for long will you be with us."

With out even another thought to how high up she was, Aallieah folded her wings and went into a spectacular dive. Pippin had just been about to ask her why she was so high up when he saw her begin to dive.

"Aallieah!" He shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the Fellowship.

When Aragorn saw what was happening he began issuing orders quickly, "Legolas, Gimli get that canoe out of there! Boromir swing around to see what is happening!" Then Aragorn wheeled his canoe and frightened cargo up to where it looked like she was going to hit.

Right in front of Aragorn's canoe a gray head popped out of the water and gave a squeak of fright. Then as suddenly as it had appeared it disappeared back into the water.

"It's Gollum!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Aallieah hit the water and went under out of sight. Almost as soon as she disappeared, she reappeared grappling with the little monster.

Gollum was not going to give up by the looks of things, he kept shoving Aallieah's head under water to try and drown her. But, she was not going to let that happen. Using up the last of her strength, the faerie shot into the air with Gollum still attached to her. She kept climbing and fighting with it until she judged she was high enough and pried it's fingers off of her and let it drop. Gollum hit the water with a sickening slap and Aallieah was soon to follow. She dove in after it and then resurfaced coughing and wheezing.

Boromir grabbed her by the collar and swung her into the canoe. She landed on her knees and continued to cough up the dirty water.

In a weak rasp, she told them, "It got away. It kicked me in the stomach and shot away. The little devil had been following us, or following the Ring." She gave a look to Frodo's chest, as did Boromir.

Aallieah climbed to her feet and stood in the center of the canoe. Aragorn was glowering at her, "Was that really necessary? You could have been hurt or worse killed. Do you enjoy being as dangerous as possible?"

She returned his look, then looked down at her feet, "Well, if you would have rather had it following us. But as I said to Legolas, I had earlier felt something near, when it was following us. I don't feel it now."

Legolas shook his head, "I still do, but not as strongly."

Aragorn looked at him, "Are you sure, my friend?"

"Yes."

"Then we should get to shore before that 'something' finds us, if it does. Come, let us make for the Eastern Shore."

*~*~*

A/N: There, I got another chapter out. I have feeling that this story is going to pick up the pace now. I am almost swamped with ideas. I think my brain is back from its vacation. Thank you very much! It's about time! So be prepared for Aallieah's stupid moves, (like now), and some major action, (I hope).

Remember, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to contact me at abskii_79@hotmail.com!

Until next time!

~Abskii~


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Thank you to those of you that have left reviews. They are much appreciated!

*~*~*

The company landed on the shore and everybody scrambled out. Legolas right away went about searching for anything that could pose a threat, while Sam, Merry and Pippin sat down by a rock and just relaxed. Aallieah went and sat down next to Sam and let out a content sigh. 

Aragorn strode around for a while and then made his announcement, "We shall cross the lake at night fall then hide the boats and continue on foot. We shall approach Moria from the north."

Right away Gimli started to complain, "Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking, marshlands as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

Gimli then started to stutter outrageously in indignation. Aallieah walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He means nothing," she murmured in his ear.

He nodded and turned to polishing his axe.

Legolas then came back from his wanderings and pulled Aragorn aside, "We should leave now."

Aallieah, who overheard, agreed, "Yes, we should."

Aragorn scowled at her, "If I recall we did not ask you to join us."

"I am part of this Fellowship, I can join you if I care to."

Aragorn scowled again and pulled Legolas further away from the annoying faerie, "No. Orcs patrol the shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the opposite shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws ever nearer, I can feel it. Just as Aallieah had said."

Suddenly Merry looked around and asked, "Where's Frodo?"

Sam then jumped to his feet and began looking around in frenzy. Aallieah also looked around and then grimly turned to the rest of the group, "I think the question we need to ask is where is Boromir?"

Aragorn glanced at her and then at Legolas, "We need to find both. Head to the north and I shall head to the south. You there, hobbits stay here. Gimli, Aallieah come on!"

With that everyone took off.

*~*~*

Gimli had decided to take off straight to the west in hopes of meeting the elf and man half way. Aallieah followed Legolas.

"Legolas, I was going to ask you, why were you so amazed at the necklace the Lady bestowed upon me?"

He didn't even look back but kept jogging. Aallieah took to the air and flew easily beside him.

"Well?"

"The Blood Necklace has never been given to any outside of the Elven race. It simply amazed me that Galadriel would give it to you."

The faerie nodded, "I have known Galadriel for sometime and she has known me for even longer."

"I thought as much. Fly above the trees and see if you can spot them."

Aallieah shot to the treetops and began to circle lazily. After a while, when her slowly widening circle filed to provide and information an awful stench swept over her. She sniffed deeply and started to gag. She then dropped below the trees to where Legolas was stationed and proceeded to tell him about the smell. She had not even gotten the second word out of her mouth when Legolas uttered a single word.

"Orcs!"

"Here?"

"Shh!"

He stood and listened to the breeze intensely and then started sprinting to the southwest of them. 

"What is it?" cried the anxious faerie.

"I hear the sounds of battle! Come! We must bring aid to our friends!"

*~*~*

A giant orc has Aragorn pinned between two others when two arrows flew true through the crowd and hit their targets. Gimli ran into the clearing right behind Legolas and started to hack open and orc that dared chance coming within range of the furious dwarf. Aallieah landed behind the mob of orcs and began chopping her way through.

"Aragorn! Go!" shouted Legolas.

Aragorn turned and ran off towards the hobbits. They were still unaware of the present battle. 

Legolas was shooting arrows as fast as he could get his hands on them. After he had ran out of his own, he had resorted to grabbing the orcs' own arrows and bringing them down. In the center of all was Gimli, a wide path of destruction lay all around him. Aallieah was too fighting with all she had. She was throwing her daggers and kicking her way back over to them. Luckily, most of the orcs' attention was centered on the two in the middle of the fray and Aallieah managed to pick off a few that did not notice her until it was too late.

Even against their efforts, many of the orcs managed to slip away from the three fighters and make their way after Aragorn. They did not have far to go until they met him either. He had only gotten roughly thirty feet away from Legolas before he had been ambushed by orcs. But, even though, he was fighting like a mad thing. Many orcs lay dead at his feet, but still more were moving up for their turn.

Suddenly through the relatively still air a blast could be heard. All paused for a moment until they realized what it was that they were hearing.

"The Horn of Gondor!" cried Legolas.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted and started to hack his way towards the sound.

But, once again all were sidetracked by masses of orcs, it seemed like more and more were coming at every moment. Seeing that they would not get to aid their companion, Aallieah once again shot into the air amid many arrows aimed at her. She flew low over the trees until she could see Boromir with two of the hobbits cowering behind him. Suddenly out of no where an arrow embedded itself in Boromir's chest.

Aallieah gave a little scream of horror and started to dive. Just as she would have been able to start attacking, another arrow hit the valiant man, but still he did not fall! Aallieah landed and started to fight her way over to the failing man, but the orc must have knew her intention and tried their best to hold her back—it was working.

Finally a third arrow sprouted from Boromir's chest and he fell to his knees. Orcs swarmed around him but did not touch him. Two of the awful beings grabbed the hobbits and took off. Aallieah tried to get to them, but it was in vain. Boromir looked over at her while he was gasping for breath and then looked behind her and to the right. There the largest of all the orcs was aiming a crossbow. At first she thought it was meant for her, but it was not. It was the last arrow that was meant to stop Boromir's life.

Just as the string pulled taunt and the arrow was about to fly a dark blur knocked the archer over. It was Aragorn! Seeing this Aallieah fought on with all of her strength and soon, she too had many dead at her feet. Every once in a while she would glance at the fighting man and marvel at his strength. Soon she glanced over again only to see a headless body fall to the ground—an orc's headless body. 

She cut down the last orc in her range and looked over to Boromir only to see that Aragorn was already leaning over him. She turned and watched the last orc disappear over a rise and then back up the hill to where Legolas and Gimli were now standing. Aallieah looked expectantly at Legolas and all he did was shake his head sadly. Gimli too was staring at the ground looking very remorse.

When Aallieah looked back to Aragorn, he leaned over Boromir's now still body and gently kissed his forehead. He then rose slowly and looked at the three with tears coursing down his face.

"He has gone." 

*~*~*

A/N: I know, not very long, but I hope it had enough action in it for some. It is really hard to write action scenes, believe me!

I am really sorry that I have not updated for a little while, but the ideas for my other story are taking over my head! Ahhhh! You get the general idea.

I hope everyon likes this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Happy New Year!


End file.
